


Once Upon a Time in the Life of a Quarter Veela

by Dr_Mini_Me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Claiming Bites, Deathly Hallows AU, Dom Draco, Eventual Sex, F/M, I'll go with both, Light Bondage, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Mates, Mating Bites, OR IS IT, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Romantic Comedy, Shes kinda a spitfire, Teen Romance, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Fest, quarter Veela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Mini_Me/pseuds/Dr_Mini_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ara Lovegood might be a slight spit fire with a grip on potions but she apparently has an inheritance coming in on her 16th birthday that's going to change everything...but who cares about that, right? I mean her best friend said the Dark Lord is supposed to be returning! Veela!Draco DM/OC Slight AU (Only when it comes to Voldemort)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A letter came by

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is kinda a redo of a much more serious draco/oc veela story. Its just begun but may continue on until the war! who knows!
> 
> I only own Ara
> 
> I have an account on fanfiction.net under the same penname minus the _'s, theres also a Mister Evil on there. Send me a message if you hit one of those! :3

)()(

The first thing I truly remember before Hogwarts was Luna and dad working on his magazine. My mother was fuzzy, I had been told that I was the closest to her when the spell backfired. In part I felt that I had caused her death, if I hadn't been so close, she would have been able to move. Luna and I were identical twins, from our hair to our eyebrows pulled back giving us what seemed to be a forever surprised look on our faces. I had been born approximately two minutes after her. That was where the similarities ended. She was forgiving and patient while I could be cruel and often quick to anger. Somehow deep within me I felt it was partly my duty to protect Luna's ability to trust and love nearly anyone, this was especially true when Ravenclaw began to take advantage of Luna's trusting nature.

On the other hand, something kept telling me it was my fault mother died that I could have done something since it had happened, however I also remembered another person there that everyone claims wasn't. I'd lay in bed at night and think about it then run to Luna if a nightmare occurred. Luna never blamed me and had made peace with mum's passing, I could tell dad still missed her. When we were 10, we could hear dad still crying over her. It was heart breaking but after that, it became less and less of a thing.

However the Quibbler became more and more apparent, I kept telling Luna that he'd just replaced the time with something else. I was a skeptic, I knew I had been for ages. He wasn't better, I could tell. They'd often discuss the mystical and often fictional creatures he'd tell the world about in the Quibbler. She always held a resolute belief in the magazine and everything it said. She'd just smile and tell me the same thing she had for years when things were going wrong,

"Ara, even a Heliopath must take time off" I frowned at her as she started to hum and turn back to what she'd been doing. I sat down on the floor next to her. The floor was rockhard and cold but the fire gave off a warm tone to the dark living room.

'Even a Heliopath must take time off'? I pulled my knees up to my chest and tried to remember what that was. Dad kept mentioning it every once in a while to Luna, something about suffering. I laid down on the floor entirely, sprawled out. I laid there for a second and realized that the smell of...radishes and a sweet orange smell was drifting down off the table. I popped back up and looked at the table Luna was leaned over. A row of red radishes and Dirigible plums were lined out according to size, as well as a row of shining silver earring hooks.

"What are those for?" I asked curiously as I leaned closer to watch her skewer one and set it off to the side.

"I'm testing to see if the plums or the radishes keep the pixies away any better. You do know how they love to play with my hair." She said softly as she skewered another.

"Then why so many?" I asked as I took in the entire row.

"Because I enjoy the taste of these so much I find myself continuing to eat them." She replied with a giggle as she held up the plums and radishes, I grinned at her.

I didn't believe as much as she did in our father's publishing but it gave them time to bond together. My father and I grew rather distant after Luna and I were sent to Hogwarts for our educations. He would write in Luna's letters to tell me minor things such as the Wrackspurts had stopped chewing at my mattress and that our room still smelled of rose-hips.

It was only until our fifth year, this year, after the tournament's big blow out. The death of Cedric had still been a rather sore spot for myself. I had fallen only a little in love with the boy. Only a little bit...enough to make my heart hurt to see his lifeless body on the grass. It caused something to break within my chest, like a knife cutting from my heart to hip. Luna knew to avoid the subject well enough though. I often ran to her when my dreams turned ugly like they had every once in a while.

I sat at the Ravenclaw table as per usual, staring at the food surrounding my empty plate. The latest started out like they all do, we're laying next to the lake. I'm curled up into his side as he hums and plays with my hair, stroking it. He was always good at calming me down. He'd keep telling me everything was going to be fine. I was worrying for nothing. Its always right as I believe him that the water starts to bubble furiously until a large black cape comes up to the shore and drags him out of my arms, swallowing him whole with a loud malicious laugh as hes completely gone. Forever. After several minutes Luna leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Garderplacks in your stomach again?" She asked, I shrugged. She and dad always came up with the oddest creatures to explain things like a lack of hunger or bedbugs. Sometimes even just bullys, in Luna's case. She kept calling the disappearances Nargles when we both knew other Ravenclaws were hiding her things. She patted me on the shoulder.

"Piece of fruit and some lavender cake will get those right out for you." She placed a handful of grapes on the plate and a slice of the pale lavender coloured cake. I gave her a tired smile as I poked at the cake. She took care of me a lot of times, this happened to be one of those times. I tuned out the noises of forks hitting plates and conversation as I focused on the food. I felt someone sitting next to me, their thigh touching my own and glanced over to see a black curled hair sticking out to the side. Harry.

"Eating something great?" He asked quietly as Luna turned back to her newest issue of the Quibbler, she'd gotten a letter from dad as well but was choosing to read a little first, ever the loyal reader. I shrugged at him too.

"Wow, I can tell you're really interested in conversation today." He stated sarcastically and poked my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and tried to find something to discuss with him.

"Wheres your shadows?" I asked, sounding just as sarcastic. He shrugged this time.

"Dunno. Hermione will find her way here sometime and I think Ron is still asleep. I was about to sic Herm on him but I was merciful." I raised a brow as he nodded to himself. He thought himself a merciful god indeed. I rolled my eyes as he winked and began to fill his plate up with food. Harry and I had a mutual understanding that came with people you love dying. The silence ensued again at the table.

"I wanted to ask how you were dealing with...everything today. Its the first day back anyways and we never got to spend the birthdays together." He said quietly. I sighed and looked around. Other Ravenclaws rarely sat near us, it was simply due to the fact that they'd hidden some of Luna's things again and I'd caught them. The explosive anger came out and the magical side got a little...heated. Many had gone to the hospital wing for minor burns. I felt a weight touch my thigh softly and looked down at the calloused and pale hand. Riding brooms hadn't done him any good cosmetically.

"Hey..." I looked up at him dully, he looked concerned with his bushy eyebrows drawn together so tightly. I raised a brow and tilted as I waited for him to say something.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked quietly. I had said the same thing when Harry was hit with the trial, he'd owled me about the situation and I ended up visiting with Luna's help. I wasn't the best flyer but it was truly in that moment that I decided he wasn't all that bad. In the years past I had found him to be a little annoying, he always seemed to be at the heart of all the trouble but clueless as to why. It had been the ignorance that bothered me the most and after talking, I found the reason why he was so ignorant.

"Last night was just rough. Thats all." I nodded and gave a sleepy smile. He nodded back in understanding and turned back to his food. I used to think Harry had a crush on me but as time went on til now, I think thats just how he displays familial affections.

"Any interesting classes for you this semester, Ara?" I looked up from destroying the pale purple cake to see Hermione sit down across from us. I guess the Gryffindor trio were just hanging out here for a while. Ron was following her here, he looked as tired as I felt. It took me a second to respond, trying to find words, she raised a brow, waiting.

"I'm looking forward to Potions quite a bit this year." I stated looking her in the eye with a slight smile as she narrowed hers. I knew it bugged her just a little that I seemed to have a talent for potions and that Snape didn't call me out nearly as much as she did. To be honest, I think it was partly that I just had a bit of talent and that I wasn't in the Gryffindor house...which he seemed to hate with a passion. I just got a kick out of her cheeks turning bright red as she gets angry, my face was pale as snow and rarely showed much expression since Ced died.

"Well! I hap-Bloody hell!" She had begun to speak but was cut off by Ron pointing at the teacher's table and cussing. We all looked up, including Luna who'd been quietly reading. There was a short women with the face of a snarled bulldog she was dressed in all pink...she hadn't aged gracefully to say the least. We all went silent for a bit as Dumbledore stood up for his speech and to introduce the woman. He had begun with a greeting as always and then motioned to her right as she leaned over to talk. All our eyes widened as we looked at one another in shock.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for with out progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." She finished with her name and rank there, like a bunch of students would care. I didn't like her. At all.

Luna distributed an open letter on my lap. I looked over at her and raised a brow. She looked back with a face that looked almost stressed, it worried me.

"Its to do with our upcoming sweet sixteens and the bloodline." She was stated quietly as she looked back at Umbridge. I nodded until I processed "sweet sixteens", what the hell?

"What the hell is a sweet sixteen?" I whispered and she gave me a smile.

"Muggle term for a 16th birthday." She explained patiently to me. I just nodded and looked down at the letter.

Dearest Luna and Ara,

As your 16th birthdays will soon be approaching, I found it necessary to tell you darlings that your blood is in fact all Wizard but also a quarter Veela. This in itself can be a tricky situation and might explain the differences in your wands...or its just the Ragle Nuts messing about again. You do know how they love to distribute one's personal possessions to their friends, Luna.

As I was saying, there is infact only one quarter Veela in the two of you (your late mother was a half Veela). This means that you may or you may not come into some form of revelation on your 16th. If anything it does explain why we're all so pale!

Much love,

Daddy

"What does that even mean?" I whispered to myself as Harry turned his attention, drawing Hermione's as well. He took the letter and began to read. I just sort of continued to play around with my food, thinking to perhaps ask professor Snape if he ever asks for any help in his inventory.


	2. Weird Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo, super serious/introductiony first chapter...shame on all of you for not dropping a review. Also I completely forgot to mention, the speech was taken out of the books from umbridge.
> 
> Anyone realize what symbol im using as a divider? No? Thats okay, I didn't think you would. (super sassy author is sassy)

* * *

 

)()(

I kind of floated along to Potions. Or more I was trying to...Hermione kept on asking me questions about Veelas. I tried to answer as much as I could actually recall but Veelas as a species kinda never occurred to me as apart of _my_ species. I'd kinda been tuning her out as a nod from me every once in a while seemed to keep her running on her own inquiries. We'd just entered the classroom and I had my back turned to her, unloading my books and papers.

"Well I mean how do you guys have sex? Don't you have to be marked or mark them in some way? I mean does it happen through a bit-" She was rambling questions at this point, her curiosity peaked. I spun around, slapping a hand over her mouth as she stopped her rampant questions.

"HUSH, GRANGER." Now, honestly thought I just said it at like a normal person volume but the fact the entire classroom went silent gave it away. Not even the sound of a paper rustling... _aaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhhh_.

"Ugh!" She was muffled from behind my hand. A snort was heard from _waaay_ across the room. Like on the other side of it.

"Just! Shush." I took in a deep breath, trying to not let my anger bubble up at her completely and utterly embarrassing me. Eventually I felt calm enough as I implored her to be just a little...silent. I looked around the room actually trying to be covert about it but I noticed everyone in the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses were watching me. Some had grins, others had a look of pity. The more people I realized were watching us, the more I could feel all the blood rushing to my face and ears. Ooooomigawd Snape is going to kil-

"Ms Lovegood, perhaps it would be best to simply ask Ms Granger to leave my classroom and continue your seemingly meaningful discussion _outside_ my classroom." I cringed as Professor Snape sneered, right on cue. I didn't even want to turn around, I just bobbed my head up and down while I vice-gripped her forearm to tug her out of the room. The anger levels were kinda just about to explode.

"Also, Miss Granger, 15 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate conversation and disrupting my class." Snape called out to Hermione as I watched her eyebrows pull together and her mouth fall into a frown. I sighed and yanked her completely out of the room.

"WHAT _EVEN?_ " We got right outside the door as I started to yell. She started to look a little pissed off herself and I could only assume it was at the fact I was yelling...BUT HOLY CRAP SHE SAID THAT IN FRONT OF _SNAPE_. I WAS TRYING SO HARD TO COMPETE FOR FAVOURITE WITH THE STUPID MALFOY KID. How am I supposed to do that now?

'Oh yes, sir, I'd like to become your apprentice in potion making.'

'I shant have such a frivolous girl apprenticing with _me._ Now you'll go on to apprentice with noo one because I heard what Hermione Granger was yelling about in the middle of class and I'm telling _everyone.'_ And then I go on to amount to nothing because no one will take me on.

 _..._ okay so he wouldn't sound like that but that would be the general idea! I'll be ruined. No one is going to forget this. Oooo my gosh, I just want to strangle her for this shit. I'm _so_ not asking Snape about Veela stuff now.

"I forgot where we were, I just got really lost in the conversation. Sorry, Ara." She crossed her arms and cocked a hip out to the side. I remembered she was standing here as I had my whole vision about how this moment was going to _ruin_ my chances of favourite. I could feel my face morph into a "are you serious" face as I started to think about it again. My eyebrows pulled together as I glared and sputtered incoherently. She was acting so nonchalant.

"We'll talk about this after your class, okay?" She shrugged at me when I didn't fully respond and patted me on the shoulder as she walked by. I continued to sputter...like a _GENIUS._ I went back into the classroom in a combination of fuming silence and red faced embarrassment.

I had been working on assignments alone for most of the years past due to being paired with Neville the first time. Though back then the houses taking classes together had switched around a lot. It used to be Gryffindor with Ravenclaw then Slytherin and Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and finally just Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I thought back to it as I sat down, waiting for the class to begin and trying to forget what just happened.

"Neville...what did you just add?" I asked uneasily, looking at the brass cauldron. It was bubbling and caused the room to smell worse than usual. This classroom was always rather dark, being in the dungeons, the smell of mildew and moisture hung heavily in the air. It was my second year in this class, the first had been rocky but I found I had a slight hobby with Potions.

"U-uh..." He stuttered looking nervous as my face darkened. I waited for a second until the mixture started to turn black, instead of the pink it was meant to be as a cure for boils.

"NEVILLE, WHAT DID YOU ADD?" I snapped a little, reaching for him. He let out a slight yelp and tried to take a step back, knocking over the potion as it sat in his clunky path. I screeched as the boiling liquid hit the top of my feet and ankles. The classroom went silent as they watched the show, the only one that bothered to ask if I was okay was Harry.

I was a little distracted by the burning sensation and the bubbling anger in my veins.

"YOU! WHY IS IT THAT OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE I HAVE TO BE PAIRED WITH, ITS YOU?" I screeched as I pointed a now boil covered finger. He squeaked as I approached, trying to blindly kick the potion at him. I got a little to land on his exposed wrist when I felt a hand on my shoulder, holding me back from strangling the little sucker. I kinda felt like a raging bull but I didn't care at the moment, I was just furious. Later on, however, I felt awful.

"Professor Snape?" She asked dreamily, her wand tucked behind her ear as usual.

"Miss Lovegood?" He asked back, looking the slightest bit amused. It looked like he was trying to hide a smile behind his steepled hands as he sat behind his desk, far from the splash range.

"What shall we do, Professor?" She asked him, sounding a little more annoyed. He cleared his throat as if suddenly remembering he was teaching.

"Please escort them and anyone else touched by the potion to the hospital wing." He said seriously, standing up and waving his wand to dismiss the potion's mess.

"...Ms LOVEGOOD." I could Snape yelling as he brought me back to the present. I felt an elbow jut into my side at the same time with some force and jumped from what felt like an electric shock connecting the elbow to my ribs. Snape was watching me, he looked kinda irritated...

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly as I tried to covertly rub the shock and pain away from who ever did that.

"I _asked_ if you perhaps knew what was the main ingredient to an Amortienia potion." He said crossly. I opened my mouth to say Rosehip right as another voice did.

"Rosehips." I turned to glare at the other person at the table. It was the stupid Malfoy boy. With his stupid fluffy hair and its ability to lay perfectly straight. It was like he'd never had acne in his life.

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin." Snape called out as Malfoy turned to sneer at me. I didn't have much to do with him over the year. I had found more in common with Harry and due to his hatred of the blond, I just kinda avoided Malfoy. My family was a bit of an oddball and so we were a drag on the 'higher ups' of pureblood society, leaving us as outcasts and disconnected to the rest of them. Last I heard, he'd celebrated a birthday at his giant manor.

We made eye contact for what I'm sure was a mere second but felt like forever. I started to feel warm in all different kinds of places. Places I hadn't though about blushing before. My chest and legs felt like they were on fire, I tried to look away but it just wasn't happening for me.

I physically couldn't, it was starting to bother me when it seemed like his eyes had turned freaking white. WHOSE EYES DO THAT? After it registered that they had in fact turned _white_ I started to truly panic, adrenaline and sweat were starting happen. It was making me very uncomfortable but I was also enjoying the eye contact.

He finally nodded and looked back towards the board. I suddenly relaxed, like I'd been released from some kind of bounds. I froze at the thought. What if he _had_ done some kinda spell? I mean I know I could be a little paranoid at times but that was just so _weird_. I didn't know what to do other than try to take mental notes each time I saw him and made eye contact, I didn't remember this happening in the before times. Did we ever make eye contact before? Surely we've had too. Maybe I just had a stroke.

)()(

I touched his hand _once_ by accident when he handed me ingredients, we'd been working in complete silence after the lecture portion had ended and the potions began. It was just as electrifying as the first time. I tried to move away faster but I was holding a tube of flobberworm mucus and I didn't want to spill it. I tried my damnest to avoid all eye contact as well.

The end couldn't come soon enough and I practically ran away when Luna was done with hers. We got to the library rather fast considering how quickly I was walking. I heard a few comments as we went by, some were pretty normal _"Oi, look its crazy and angry. .""Bloody barmy, that one."_ but then there was a new one, _"Look at those baby's bounce"_ with a whistle of appreciation. I immediately stopped with that one, looking around for who said it.

I looked around and spotted a shorter Slytherin, when we made eye contact I knew it was him. His grew two sizes too big for his head while mine were narrowing.

"What was that, Snake?" I was practically yelling at him and he tried to play it off. It was waaay too late. I'd already seen the guilty look on his face.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Lovegood." He replied snootily. I let go of Luna, she was frowning and biting her lip. I knew she didn't enjoy the conflict but we were about to have one if he didn't bloody well apologise. It was a level of disrespect I couldn't stand. If Ced were here _he'd_ never let this arse talk about us like this.

"Oh? Lovely, then I expect an apology for your comment." I bite out, glaring at him.

"Not bloody like-" He started before Malfoy appeared next to him. We all had a slight jump, excluding Luna of course. I was about to go in for blood if he got smart with me again. Malfoy wouldn't be able to save him. They were whispering, the short one kept letting out sounds of discontent while Malfoy's hand on his shoulder continued to tighten.

"Right...uhm...sorry, looney. UH! I mean Lovegood." He started out shakey, calling me by my sister's cruel nickname instead. He let out a sound of pain and quickly corrected it. I nodded and slowly backed away, grabbing Luna's hand.

)()(

It had been a weird day so far. At night I didn't have much of a nightmare, if anything it was just a strange dream. I was kneeling next to the garden I kept at home, it had all the normal ingredients for potions.

Shrivelfig, Wolfsbane, Mandrake etc... I loved my plants and there was nothing more I loved to do outside than to tend the garden. At first I was entirely alone, our home far off in the distance. However after what felt like a few minutes I was joined by large pale hands. They had a few callouses but all together looked young.

"Harry?" I questioned, for some reason I couldn't quite look up entirely. That wasn't the strange part by any means, stranger things have happened in dreams.

"No." Was all the voice answered. He sounded my age if not a little bit older. His voice had deepened entirely compared to the 15/16 year old boys I was used to being around.

"Who then?" I asked, trying to get some kind of answer out of this guy. His voice sounded pretty and when he was closer to me, he smelled like aftershave and freshly baked bread almost.

"Do you love to garden? Or is it just for potions?" He was avoiding my questions. I sighed and shrugged.

"A little of both I suppose. A love for potion ingredients leads to a love of potions themselves." I replied stiffly. I wish I had a name for this guy.

"I see. Is there anything else you've got a love for?" He wondered. I shrugged again.

"A few things. Friends and sweets mostly. Sometimes I just enjoy taking a long hot bath." I declared. The answer startled me almost, it seemed I'd just dumped out all the thoughts and pleasures that really only Luna knew. This was where it got weird then weirder.

"Mhm. I suppose I chose a good spot for this meeting then?" It was like he'd said it right next to my ear. I jumped slightly in the dream as he chuckled. Instead of speaking I just nodded.

"What is your name?" It'd been silent for a little bit, almost pleasant while also a little awkward. It continued to be after I asked, he seemed to be thinking.

"You may call me, Dragon." He finally responded and I nodded to myself.

"Its time for me to go. Have a good day, love." He spoke quickly and as I felt his lips touch my cheek, I jumped awake in my bed.

"Are you okay?" I could hear Luna whisper next to me and nodded.

"I was about to wake you up when you sort of just catapulted yourself awake. No matter." She murmured and patted my head. She was still asleep I supposed.  

)()(

Breakfast was a little boring. Harry hung around for a few minutes, talking and making the odd joke until his friends came around and called him back to the Gryffindor table. When the mail came through, a bag was dropped onto my plate of eggs and grapes causing both to splatter. The paper was bring and florescent yellow, I decided it was Luna's as I'd never want a bag that bright and dad knew it. 

"Luna, I think dad got you a little something." I replied gruffly as I stood up to heft the bag off my food. She shrugged. 

"Looks rather odd but leave it on the ground, I'll look at it after I finish reading." She called out and I nodded. Grabbing a new plate and filling it with food. It was like I could feel eyes on my back again. It was unnerving. A few minutes passed and I stood up shakily. It felt wrong to be in here now. Luna watched me out of the corner of her eye as I looked around the room. Harry was watching as was Malfoy. I couldn't look away from him again. SPELLS. ITS ALL SPELLS, I TELL YOU. 

"Ara?" I felt Luna's hand on my arm and was able to look away. I swallowed heavily and took in a deep breath.

"I'm uh..going to head down to herbology. I'll see you there, okay?" I stated quickly and shuffled out of the great hall. The whole way down it felt like there were eyes on my back the whole time. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me behind a large rock off the path when I shrieked. 

"SH! Its just me, Ara." He put a hand over my mouth and I actually looked at the person. Oh. It was just Harry. 


	3. Soon when?

_**Still no reviews? Shaaaammme on you all.** _

)()(

"Holy crap, Harry!" I yelled as I smacked him in the arm. He just kinda snorted. Stupid asshole.

"Easy to scare, I see." Was all he replied. The grin died down as I glared.

"What?" I snapped, a little pissed off he'd scared me like that. I may be over reacting but hey, somebody had too.

"Just wanted to ask if you were alright was all." He muttered as he stuck his hands into his pockets. I didn't answer for a second, watching him jump nervously from leg to leg. He wasn't looking me in the eyes, either.

"I'm fine. Just got a little weird." I replied slowly. I was still watching him shift back and forth. I had to make sure that I wasn't doing the same thing, little blossoms of heat started up in the pit of my stomach.

"Well I saw Ferret boy staring at you pretty hard. Just got worried when you rushed out of the room. Didn't eat much." He was just about mumbling so I leaned closer. He was suddenly watching me with very large eyes. His nervous shuffling had stopped finally. I raised a brow.

"What? You were mumbling." I raised both brows. He was just watching me now. It wasn't quite like Malfoy's stare, I was just watching him watch me...

"Ferret boy's a little rude, don't you think?" I jumped as did Harry. Second time today, goodness sake I need to get better at these things. I looked over to see Malfoy himself looking back at me with a bit of a smile. It was like he was trying to be friendly but had forgotten how to smile. Kinda adorable in a way.

"Better than **Mudblood**." Harry barked out causing Malfoy to look away from me to him. I was released again and began to try and covertly look around at his wand...his _literal_ wand, Brain.

"Things have changed. Situation is different, Potter." He sighed, looking at Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Right. Sure it has." Harry spoke with a sarcastic tone, obviously not believing him. I couldn't blame him though I hadn't dealt with Malfoy, just heard of his adventures with them. Malfoy just shrugged, looking away from Harry...back to me.

"Off to herbology, Ara?"Malfoy was talking to me again, softly. It was rather odd to be fully addressed by him. I kinda liked the way he said it.

"I'm walking her there." Harry stated sounding just a little pissed off. I sighed at this. Kinda understand how Luna feels when I'm always the one in conflict and she gets to watch her sister yell fight me at someone.

"You've not got Herbology, Potter, and the bell is about to ring. You'll be late." Malfoy stated firmly, he looked down to me and I shrugged. Harry kinda let out a mixture of a frustration sound and a 'fine!' as he stomped off.

"You called me by my first name." I was the first to speak as we took the steps slowly.

"I saw you got mail this morning. Landed right on the plate." ...that was his response? He seriously was going to avoid _that_?

"Yup! Yes it did. It was Luna's." I responded gruffly as I clapped my hands together in front of me. I was trying to find something to distract me.

"Are you sure?" He sounded like he knew something I didn't know. It bugged me.

"Yeah. No way my dad would ever send me something that _yellow._ " I said the word yellow with slight disdain, it looked bloody awful on me.

"...might not have been from your father then. Just _someone_ who mistakenly thought you'd like a happy yellow thing." He said sounding a little pissed off as he stomped away and into the greenhouses. I raised a brow and sighed as I followed him in. Eventually we wouldn't have classes with moody Slytherins...maybe.

)()(

"Ara?" I was heading out of Herbology, kinda missing Luna. She didn't take this class and elected to take it during fifth instead of first. Said something about magical creatures, I knew she was hoping to find some of the ones her and dad always talked about. Turning around I saw a Malfoy that looked to be almost...slow motion jogging? Like his hair was flowing in the breeze... Well! That sounded ridiculous.

"Can I walk with you?" He asked smoothly, already starting to walk with me apparently. I wonder what would happen if I just said 'no' and walked away. I shrugged.

"Malfoy?" I was about to ask if I could ask him a question, and I've just now realized how ridiculous that sounds.

"Draco." Was all he replied, suddenly silent. For some reason I'd always remembered him as being loud, obnoxious, and talkative. However, now he seemed quite reserved.

"Why?" I questioned, see I can talk in one word sentences too. Suck on that, time to watch him figure out whats happening.

"I feel we should be on a first names basis by now." Words just kinda flowed out of his mouth with it barely moving, they sounded pretty.

"Why?" I posed the question again, hoping for another answer.

"I heard you have a birthday coming up soon. " He had jumped off onto another subject.

"Yup." I sighed and looked around at the greenery. I could hear the crunch of gravel under my shoe as we went up the rock way, the smell of damp dirt and grass drifted up and down my face. It was autumn again.

"Malfoy, why are yo-" I started, fully turning towards him and stepping off the path. I wanted some answers. However he ended up just cutting me off.

"Draco." He corrected and I sighed, facepalming myself. I was getting no where with this guy. He was like a stone wall for answers.

" _Draco,_ why are you here? We're not exactly BFF's." I started again, watching him walk a few steps then stop to look back at me.

"I think it'll make more sense later. " He supplied as I watched him stand completely still. I almost let out a growl as I stared at him, nearly stonefaced. All that gave him away was a small smile cropping up on the side of his left area. It was a smirk but a little more friendly still.

"That makes no sense." I stated a little miserable he was hiding whatever it was. If I knew more, I could have the upperhand and it seemed like he wasn't budging.

"I wish I could explain it but some things are better left alone." He nodded to himself and I sighed, walking past the box of puzzles.

)()(

"Ara!" I turned around from the chest, Luna was calling out to me. I raised a brow and looked at her shuffling with bunny slippers. Our 'dormmates' were out or downstairs or just else where. Though even when it was night time, if I was around they didn't speak to us.

"The gift was for you. Its full of your gardening things and a few books. There was also some candy but I'm afraid I've eaten most of it." She explained as she knelt under her bed and pulled out the gift basket. It was wooden and nearly black, the paper covering it had been yellow but the ribbons were green. What an ugly colour, yellow. It didn't go with anything. So happy and...florescent. It was just _so_ ugly.

I looked inside the basket to see a collapsible cauldron, some seeds, little floating pots, bubble baths soaps and fizzies. I shifted those out of the way to see peppermint hen eggs. Damn. She had eaten every bit of them. A black card was dropped in front of me, I looked up and smiled at Luna's looming face. She was adorable sometimes.

"I've been meaning to ask, honestly. Who is _dragon_?" She asked, sounding both curious and like her mouth was full. The name Dragon threw me. I thought back to the dream, it was so vivid and loud.

"Luna...are you eating those still?" I questioned, watching her chew then suddenly stop. She swallowed and grinned at me, shrugging.

"I don't know who he is. It must have gone to the wrong person." Was all I replied to her answer. I stood up, waving my wand and having the bag tie itself up again with the card landing perfectly on the top.

"But you know its a he?" She was poking around again. I narrowed my eyes and faced away from her.

"Dunno. Just _assumed._ " Was all I responded as I shrugged. I was taking it down stairs to the house elves, hopefully they'd know where it was meant to be sent.

)()(

A few days had passed, my dreams weren't about _Dragon_ but...they weren't entirely about Ced either. I was starting to feel guilty for not having the raging nightmares and tears I'd been dealing with in the past few months. Infact the hole felt like it was near closing. It was almost Sunday. Almost our birthdays.

Draco and I were apparently getting closer. At least according to Harry anyways, it seemed to him that we were almost too close.

"Hey, Ara...I uh..I wanted to ask you something." Harry wasn't sitting but he was standing. Right behind me. It was kindaaa weird for me, everyone was staring and chatting about him lying, as usual. I'd fight over Luna and as much as I liked Harry, it was hard to fight for him when he didn't really care if others believed him and his story. I did simply for Ced. I knew he wouldn't have died for him other wise.

"Yeah?" I raised a brow as I picked up a grape and bit down on the front end. Harry's eyes spanned over to Draco, he was suspicious and was still jumping nervously.

"What indeed, Potter?"Draco bit out, he had apparently taken to sitting with us. I wasn't sure why and Luna was always quiet in the mornings so I didn't bother to ask her. She didn't comment on it other than I seemed to have lucky ability to avoid the Nargles and their mischief.

"Malfoy." Harry addressed him gruffly, standing still now. I took another bite of grape, watching them interact. Sometimes other people talking were just as interesting as talking to them.

"I wanted to ask if you would come with me to Hogsmeade, f-for your birthday." Harry stood strong until he reasoned. I shrugged, no harm in it. I didn't think it would turn date material.

"Why not? See you after detention." I smiled as he let out a breath and turned back to the food. As he walked past I could smell the cologne, which felt weird but also a little awesome. I can _smell_ things now.

"Seriously?" He had gone silent for a tick and put his hand on my arm to get my attention.

"What?" I looked at him then looked back at Luna, she shrugged and went back to reading. Now he just looked irritated. My bad.

"Ugh. You'll see." He got up and stormed out. I just watched him go with raised brows.

"Is it just me or is he moody?" I looked back at Luna and she nodded.

"Maybe hes got some wrackspurts in his ears again. I know he had them quite often last year. " She supplied and went back to reading. I shrugged, maybe. Maybe not. He had changed a lot though.

)()(

"If yellow isn't your favourite colour then what is it?" Dragon and I were laying on top of an ocean now. It was my chance to the aloof one this time.

"Not yellow." I stated with a grin. I wasn't making this easy for him. He just groaned and I felt his arm touch mine, he'd moved then.

"When am I going to get to know who you are? You're obviously real." I still couldn't roll over. I could only look a little off and when I did, all I saw was blonde. Hard to tell if it was my hair or his.

"Soon enough. Still, I wish you wouldn't go out Sunday. I don't know if you'll be up to it really." He sounded worried and I sighed.

 

"Gotta try it sometime. Can't keep going to Ced when hes not coming back." It felt so easy to say in the dream. Like it didn't ever really happen, we just broke up.


	4. And now its time to DA club it all.

_**Well things are slowly changing but this isnt a super fast thing. Also, just in case anyone's read my Buffy story, it'll be updated sooon. Very soon. Slowly running out of ideas here, please do supply some if you have any.** _

)()(

"If yellow isn't your favourite colour then what is it?" Dragon and I were laying on top of an ocean now. He'd switch up the dreamscapes every so often in the past few dreams. It was my chance to the aloof one this time.

"Not yellow." I stated with a grin. I wasn't making this easy for him. He just groaned and I felt his arm touch mine, he'd moved then.

"When am I going to get to know who you are? You're obviously real." I still couldn't roll over. I could only look a little off and when I did, all I saw was blonde. Hard to tell if it was my hair or his.

"Soon enough. Still, I wish you wouldn't go out Sunday. I don't know if you'll be up to it really." He sounded worried and I sighed.

"Gotta try it sometime. Can't keep going to Ced when hes not coming back." It felt so easy to say in the dream. Like it didn't ever really happen, we just broke up.

"Well yeah, but not with _him_." He sounded a little annoyed. I sighed again as I rolled onto my side. I could feel the stomach pains in the dream even.

"Are you alright, love?" He rolled closer, I could feel his hand splayed open over my stomach. I nodded, keeping silent.

"Just been feeling under the weather." I thought about trying to force myself to wake up and decided to try it. I could shuffle down to the hospital wing and grab some meds or _something_. I focused on it. Hard. Ignoring him ask about me or what I was doing, I just focused all my possible energy. It resulted in me jumping up again, but now I was awake. If he was real, he'd probably be pissed. Oh well!

I got up and tried to quietly shuffle out of the dormitory, though honestly even if I had woken someone they wouldn't have stopped me. I guess I was just trying to be considerate. How odd for me. I was almost down to the library area before I was technically caught.

"Ara?" I heard a voice and froze mid-step in the hallway. The voice was deeper and accented as it echoed against the dusty old castle's walls.

"Maybe." I wanted to slap myself in the head for it. If it was a teacher or a prefect, they'd just have confirmed the identity. I COULD HAVE SPRINTED AWAY FROM THEM. Good job, Ara.

"Do you realize how late it is?" The voice asked sounding a mixture of relived and amused...it also sounded like it was getting closer to me. I guessed it was male.

"...Maybe." Apparently this was now my go to statement for when I panicked. I could feel the heat coming and smell their...cologne? Not even sure, they just smelled _really_ good. Like really _reaaally_ good. I just wanted to smell them _more..._ the thought just occurred to me how positively _creepy_ that sounded. WHY WAS I GETTING SO FREAKY? The male was totally silent now, all I could hear was breathing. It was much darker than I thought it would have been at 4 AM.

"Do you know you're in the dungeons?" He spoke again, sounding a little breathless. I shrugged and didn't realize for a second that we were in fact in the dark so he couldn't really see my reaction. Wait a second...the dungeons? How'd I get so lost? And how was I not caught?

"Wait, seriously?" I checked with him. I couldn't see his face exactly but I could hear him. I turned and tried to walk back the way I'd come from to make contact with a torch hanging out over the wall. I heard my forehead make contact before I jumped back from the shock of something cold and pointy hitting my head. When I was taking steps back apparently I ran into the guy as well, tripping over the very tip of his foot. I could feel the toes as I fell and felt his arms grip my back and biceps.

"You need to watch where you're going." He still sounded just as breathless but a little worried, it like he was trying not to breath in almost. God, he smelled _good._

"Its a dungeon, how the hell am I supposed to see giant light holders coming off the wall?" It was meant to come out as a frustrated yell but I could almost feel his face in front of mine. It was distracting. I reached up and felt his face, it was smooth and his nose was pointed.

"Your uh...face is awfully close." I muttered, letting my hand drop to my side. I kept getting the urge to kiss him, I couldn't think about anything else. He muttered something that sounded like 'fuck that' and I felt lips hit mine. It took me a second to respond before I just wrapped my fingers in his hair and reciprocated.

I pulled back breathlessly and moved out of his arms quickly. It was hitting me on just how sudden this was, and how odd. I mean just kissing strangers in the dark at 4 AM? Who does that?

"Ara." I tried to move but found I was rather...stuck. How unfortunate. Why did I keep adding 'hows' into things?

"What?" I turned back towards the voice and it sounded like he sighed.

"Something very special is going to happen soon. I've made my peace with it and planned accordingly, its time you did too." He stated. I frowned into the dark, what bit of sense did that make? Absolutely none.

"What the hell does that even mean? Prepare for a thing that I don't know?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not only that, who goes around kissing people in the middle of dark hallways?" I sounded rather bitter and truth be told, I was getting a little aggravated with the constant lack of answers.

"Ara, listen to me. This is a dream. You're dreaming, love. The kiss never happened." He sounded closer and I scoffed. My lips were still getting over the electricity it had supplied.

"What even? Who _are_ you?" I asked incredulously, did he just go around kissing people then claim its a dream? What a bloody lunatic. I turned to walk away from the crazy man I just made out with when he caught my arm and pulled me towards him.

"What are you do-" I started sounding both panicked and the beginning stages of anger. I could feel his wand pointed right below my rib cage.

"Somnus somnare"He cut me off by mumbling the spell under his breath. I could feel the drowsiness hit me as the sleeping spell smacked into my chest, my legs wilted and my eyes closed.

)()(

"Ara?" I blinked twice when it looked like I was staring at a mirror, but I looked worried. My body shook one more time and I realised it was just Luna waking me up. Oooooo today was the **birthday!** I always got a little excited for it.

"Yes?" I raised a brow as she frowned down at me.

"It's time for breakfast." She replied moving away from me. I nodded as I slowly sat up, stretching. She was still watching me.

"What?" I questioned, feeling my hair and face.

"Where did you go last night?" She tilted her head, still looking worried but also curious. I raised another brow at her.

"No where?" I replied slowly, getting out of the bed. I mean I had a dream I'd gone somewhere but I hadn't _actually_ gone anywhere. It was one of the weirder dreams, honestly.

"Do you feel alright, today?" She stared at me for a second, suspicious.

"Yeah. Better than yesterday." I stared back wondering what was going on when she just shrugged and turned to walk out the door. Weeeeiirrrddd.

)()(

"Ready for Hogsmeade?" Harry sounded both determined and excited. I nodded getting up and grabbing paper. I had finished opening the gift from Dad and Harry. Luna got another pair of her funny glasses that she claimed she could see the Nargles with.

After 16 years together, I kinda just accepted her beliefs. Trying to say they weren't real just got her riled up and I didn't really want to do that. I'd gotten some candy from him, sometimes I didn't think he knew what I was into anymore. He resorted to candy nearly every year now.

Harry's gift was more conservative, a bottle of low key perfume and a few gift cards to shops in town. I was still flattered he'd gotten it and got one for Luna as well, if anything I appreciated the fact he got Luna something as well. Luna gave me a hug and slipped on her glasses, skipping down the great hall.

The walk over was colder than I thought it would of have been. I started to shiver halfway, Harry stopped us and took his hat off. I raised a brow at him as he shook it a little and stuck it on my head. I stared at him for a second before it slipped over my eyes and then just burst out giggling.

"Good job." I said between giggles

"Well you have a small head, its hard to get things to stay." He retorted shifting it up a little and waiting for it to fall back down. When it didn't he nodded and started to walk again, I followed his lead. Eventually we came to...Madam Puddifoots? Oh god. I was going to feel ssooooo out of place. We stood outside of it for a second before I looked over at Harry. He was frowning and looked like he was taking in deep breaths.

"Harry...don't take this the wrong way but I'd much rather go grab something at a more casual place with you. " I posed quietly and watched the relief go over his face.

"Oh thank goodness. I was terrified I'd have to drink out of a pink cup." He turned to me with a grin and stuck out an arm for me to take. I did slowly and we walked to a pub down the street. It felt...odd but also interesting to be holding Harry's arm on what seemed like a _date_.

We sat down in the crowded, loud room and got butter beer. It smelled of butterscotch as per usual and the room itself smelled of foods. I looked around at all the witches and wizards chatting and laughing then back at Harry. He looked like he had something on his mind.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about, Harry?" I poked his hand on the table and he looked towards me, he was thinking. He'd been wearing gloves until now and when I took in the results of Umbridge's detentions I could understand why. It looked like there was permanent scarring at this point. I was good at remaining silent with the women, she seemed to enjoy it and I didn't really want the scarring.

"I just...I wanted to see where this went before I asked but...Ara. I _know_ the Dark Lord is back and I _know_ Umbridge is in on it. Hermione, Ron and I were putting together a class of our own to practice for him. I don't want to be unprepared. You believe me, right? I mean if anything, Cedric would have wanted it." He spoke with some level of urgency and leaned closer as his voice lowered. He was nervous about it but also excited as he reached out to hold my right hand. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Of course, Harry. Both Luna and I do. I'd love to come, I can even ask Luna if you'd like." I patted his hand trying to be some what of a comfort. I watched as his shoulders relaxed and he let a true full blown smile appear on his face.

"Perfect. The first meeting is today but we don't have to go right away. I mean Hermione will tell us everything." He nodded quickly and shrugged. He looked a lot more relaxed now. I let out a little giggle at the fact he looked like goo now.

"Nah, lets go. It could be fun!" I said cheerfully and squeezed his hand. Maybe he was a good idea after Ced. 


	5. Bang bang, he shot me down

)()(

We'd found our way past everyone and snuck out to the Hog's Head Inn just outside the village. The meeting had been relatively successful. I was beginning to realize that Harry had become an icon, gathering support as the ministry let Umbridge run rampant on the school. Many of the kids that came had the scars to show from every detention with her. Really the only person I was surprised to see was Draco, he sat silently in the back only coming up to sign the sheet. He didn't look at any of us or comment when Ron called him out for being there.

"Draco?" His silence worried me and I reached out to touch his forearm as he leaned down to sign.

"What?" He jerked and glared at me. I swallowed hard, trying to keep the pangs of hurt down and looked away.

"Nothing." I shrugged and looked back at Harry when I felt his hand hesitantly move to sit on my thigh. I gave him a smile and watched Draco grab his coat, leaving in a flurry of stomps and grunts.

"Think we should even bother keeping him on the list? He could be a spy for Umbridge _and_ You-know-who." Ron asked looking at Harry. He frowned, thinking.

"I think we should. He doesn't _feel_ like a spy, ya know?" I addressed Harry, we all knew he was pretty much the leader of the group. He nodded slowly.

"We'll keep him informed for now but heavily watched." He looked back at me as he talked and I smiled. Sounds fair to me!

"Well! Now that its finished, we can be on our way." Hermione stood, giving me a mischievous smile as I narrowed my eyes at her behaviour. Ron nodded and stood too.

"Right, wanna head to Zonko's, Harry?" Ron put on his coat and looked back at Harry expectantly.

"Uh..." Harry wasn't sure how to phrase it and nor was I honestly. He looked back at me and I raised a brow.

"Ronald, _we're_ not going with _them_." Apparently neither of us had too, Hermione did it for us. She sounded a little exasperated and I suppose dealing with Ron all the time did that to someone. I watched as Ron's face become narrowed and confused looking.

"Ron, they're on a _date._ " Hermione sighed as I tried to stop a grin at her expense from coming on. It was just a little funny in my eyes as I watched his face form an O of understanding and turn red at the same time. He mumbled a sorry and pulled her out of the room.

The rest of the date went by quickly as I slowly realized how _cute_ Harry could be. I wasn't sure how I hadn't noticed it ever before. He had the most adorable smile and his laugh made me laugh, I felt like something could be missing but I also tried my damnest to ignore it. I was sure it had something to do with Ced. The birthday date ended with a small peck in the hallway before we entered the castle.

It was dinner so we went to the great hall, electing to sit next to Luna. She mumbled a hey and continued writing on her letter, after a while I got curious. I leaned closer to her and she just gave in.

"Its to daddy, I'm writing to ask if we can do a story on Harry and You-Know-Who's return. Thought it might help him out a little." She murmered keeping her eyes on the paper and hand steady.

"Actually that would be great, Luna. Thank you." He replied sounding both a bit surprised and flattered.

"It wasn't all my idea, Hermione suggested it a day or so ago." She replied just as softly as before, picking her head up to enchant the letter to not open and sealing the envelope. I raised a brow at the enchantment.

"Why the extra security?" I asked as I watched her tuck her wand back over her left ear.

"Nargles." She replied as her eyes drifted up to Umbridge and back down to me. I nodded, understanding what she meant. She handed the letter to me, I'd imagine it was to give to the house elves. Eventually she got up and wandered off towards the dorms, I'd imagine. Harry squeezed my knee and got up too. I gave him a nod as he went by.

I was focused on waiting for Umbridge to look away long enough for me to stuff the letter into my back pocket. She finally did and I stood up, acting as though I was stretching and stuck it in the pocket. I was just hoping it was short enough to not stick out. I wasn't wearing the long robe today. I tried to casually walk out of the dining hall and noticed Draco had fallen into step with me.

He seemed to walk with me until we were in the lower levels with the kitchen, he wasn't saying anything. Just walking alongside me. We'd almost reached the kitchen corridor as we took the stairs.

I tried to quicken the pace to get out of the awkward feeling that I'd gotten from a silent walking partner and missed a step, instead landing on my ankle. I let out a hiss as I lost traction when I tried to correct it. I closed my eyes and figured this was going to end painfully but I'd survive. I'd basically given up and let myself freefall but I felt someone try to grab my arms as I went. I opened my eyes to watch Draco reach out for me with wide eyes as we both fell down the remaining stairs. I closed my eyes again waiting for the bottom of the steps as we were now propelling each other but instead I felt a harder body and head a "Oomph"

"Draco?" I opened my eyes and sat up on top of him, he looked winded and seemed to have frozen in a forever surprised expression. I started to get worried when he didn't react, still holding the expression. I leaned down over him, trying to take weight off of his torso. He blinked twice and looked down then back up to my face, beginning to grin.

"What?" I raised a brow and shifted to sit by him this time, kneeling on the stone next to him. I didn't like the look on his face.

"Nice bra." He spoke quietly but I heard it all the same. My mouth dropped open right as I let my hand fly to slap the hell out of his stomach. It was the first time I'd ever heard something like that come out of his mouth. The sound of my hand landing on his stomach echoed up the stairwell. It was a hollow noise off his stomach too.

"Agh! Bloody hell, watch it. I was just used as a human cushion for _your_ clumsiness." He sat up, breathing rather shallow. I began to feel a little bad for smacking him that hard. Frowning at him as he rubbed his stomach to get rid of the burning sensations I'd imagine, I just shrugged. I got up and continued to wander down the hallway trying to find the painting of a bowl of fruit.

I heard him get up then felt a hand on my shoulder suddenly. I jumped and spun around, my hand to my heart as I glared at him. He raised a brow and pointed past us...at the exact painting I'd been looking for. I may have been a little bit flustered. I leaned down to ticke the pear. It squirmed laughed and then transform into a green door-knob, allowing me to open the door and saunter inside to hand off the letter.

After we left the kitchens we walked until it was time to go down our separate hallways for bed. I turned to try and say goodnight to the odd slytherin but he was gone. He'd pretty much disappeared. It seemed like he had this special ability to be however quiet as he wanted, whenever he wanted. Wish I could do that.

)()(

Dragon had apparently decided to leave me be in the dreamworld for a few weeks, however it also left the door open for more nightmares. They weren't fun but it didn't hurt as much. Really the only one that did was of my mother and her accident. I could still hear her shouting and the screaming as it all backfired. It left me with little appetite the next morning. Draco was an odd mix of distant and incredibly close at times. He seemed to be getting worse and worse as the days passed us by and Christmas break come closer.

Each meeting I'd see him get thinner and more tired looking. Even his spell work was getting off-kelter, per se. Sometimes a simple Expelliarmus would take him ages to conduct, he'd wave the wand around a few times then actually do it. He also kept throwing back potions at odd times.

"Ara. Malfoy. Time for your guy's duel." Hermione was conducting this session of DA, Harry was in a detention _again_ with Umbridge. She'd been getting onto him rigorously lately. I supposed it was due to it being close to holidays and she simply had no one. I nodded and walked away from the refreshment's table. I went to one side of the mats and watching him go towards the other. We bowed and took on our stances, his looked more tired.

"Alright. Here we go." I could hear him mumble it as it looked like he was about to cast, I moved faster than him sadly.

"Expelliarmus." I spoke calmly but firmly as watched as his wand flew and he shrugged, picking it up. I frowned and looked back at Hermione to see her frowning as well.

The duel wasn't over quite yet but I'd won one round already. We faced again and bowed. It seemed this time he had more energy, moving to cast as soon as we finished with the ritual. I was taken off guard by his momentum and barely had time to throw a shield up from his hex.

"Good grief, I see you've got your pep back!" I replied breathlessly as he continued to fire the hexes and jinxes that I tried to block each time. I sent back a few innocent ones, some to turn his legs into jelly, others to stick his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"I see you've not nothing outside of a shield, love!" He sounded like he was enjoying it, almost laughing as I kept trying to defend the spells. I was getting tired, not used to dealing with such a constant onslaught.

"Love?" I froze for a second as the nickname processed and felt his stinging hex hit my torso. The burning sensation immediately started, but it got stronger.

"AH!"I yelped as I fell backwards with it's force. It was the first time in ages he'd actually hit me with something and holy shit it _hurt_.

"Malfoy, what did you use?! SHES BLEEDING, YOU BASTARD." Hermione was yelling, I either didn't hear him or it just didn't register what he replied. Everything was burning, I blinked twice as faces surrounded me and the noises blurred, Draco's was the closest. I vaguely noticed my clothes felt kinda wet. He picked me up gently, he looked so pale and tired. Almost as tired as I felt. Something deep within me just wanted to cuddle, Draco and it was the oddest thing.


	6. Bang bang, that awful sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past two chapter titles have been taken from Nancy Sinatra's song, 'bang bang', just felt like they fit! ^_^

"Where are we going?" I asked Draco feeling a little woozy with all the movement and sudden pain. The world went between spinning and a deadly halt at random times, it tended to go with the waves of pain. I kept wanting to just turn and cuddle with him or hug him or something.

"Hospital, love." He replied quietly, still looking ahead and gruffly pushing people out of the way. He sounded guilt-ridden and worried at the same time.

"Why do you keep calling me love?" I questioned, I was curious enough to take on a hex from him in the middle of a duel.

"Do you remember being told about a Veela heritage?" He was now asking me a question, I slowly mhm'd recalling the letter from my father and Hermione's constant questioning.

"Ara, I need you to listen to me seriously for a second because otherwise I'm going to take legal action. Okay?" He sounded quite serious. We stopped moving for a second and suddenly all my attention was focused on him and a piece of his blonde hair that curled up against the rest of his straight hair. It was kinda adorable that it all went one direction except for one little hair. I was kinda tired, honestly.

"Ara." I raised a brow as he started to snap his fingers in front of my eyes, taking my attention away from the rebel hair.

"Sorry, I was watching one hair be rebellious." I replied with a slow grin. I felt kinda light, like I was floating on air. My eyes were getting heavier though.

"We have mates and I've found mine." He stated this and deadpanned as I watched his face. I gave him a soft pat on the shoulder in congratulations, ah well. Time to stop crushing on him! Sad times for Ara.

"Congrats, who is she? Or he?" I added it on just in case though he didn't seem the type, bur as far as I know, you can't help who your mate is.

"Bloody hell, I **just** told yo- ugh. Its you." He started out sounding annoyed as hell then switched it up, apparently finding patience as he lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're funny." I replied and started to giggle as he continued his walk. I started to blink sleepily as he continued to talk, he asked if I understood something and just mhm'd then too as I finally just went to sleep.

)()(

I woke up in the hospital wing with a slight migraine and the ghost feeling of a hand on my own. I opened my eyes to see the familiar stone ceiling of Hogwarts in its carved, detailed beauty. I took in a deep breath, relishing in the lack of the antiseptic smells that were usually found in hospitals. I did smell some cologne though, it smelled alright I suppose. It was a mixture of sandalwood and something like rain.

"Ara?" I looked over to meet relieved green eyes. Harry was here, lovely.

"Hey." I replied sounding a little crackly. I guessed that my voice hadn't been used in a while. Or my body for that matter, I was sore everywhere I tried to move or stretch.

"Do you remember how you got here?" He scooted closer to me with his stool and I nodded. I remembered most of the trip. The end was a little fuzzy though.

"So you remember how you and Malfoy got into an argument and all?" He tilted his head and raised both eye brows as I stared at him for a second. I slowly started to nod, that was apparently our cover story. He made the oddest expressions sometimes.

"How long have I been in here?" I questioned, looking around at the setting sun out the windows and back at Harry. He frowned.

"Almost two days. Luna and the gang came by a little bit ago but you were asleep. It took some time for your wounds to heal up and the blood loss was kinda ridiculous. Did you know you were anaemic?" He almost babbled and I raised a brow.

"Uh...How? How could I possibly be anaemic?" I stared at him for a second. We were both speaking quietly though I think it was just in reaction to me speaking just above a whisper.

"You didn't have enough vitamins or something. We need to get you on a better diet, sweetheart." He said sounding determined. I sighed and shrugged. We went silent for a second as I heard the doors open up and a set of feet walk quickly towards my cot. Must be Madame Pomfrey. She always sounded like she was in a hurry.

"Ah! I see you're awake, Ms Lovegood." Madame Pomfrey came around the corner quickly, checking me over magically before she started to shoo out Harry. He was still holding my hand and his grip tightened at her news.

"She's got some important business to attend too, Mr Potter. I think its best if you come back in just after dinner or wait till tomorrow." She turned towards Harry, motioning for him to go out the door. He frowned at her, looking a little worried.

"What kind of business?" He looked back at me, I shrugged. I had no idea what kinda business I had going on. I was just as clueless as he was.

"Now now, not to worry. Shes in good hands, Mr Potter." Madam Pomfrey tried to comfort him with that notion and I raised both brows. What the hell was going on?

The doors opened again, this time a few sets of feet hit the floor. They were all walking quickly as well, though one of them I recognized. They were softer, slower, and sounded more like a leisurely walk than anything else. It was Draco.

"Ms Pomfrey, Mr Potter." Professor Snape appeared first, nodding to the Nurse and Harry. I was a little thrown off by my potions professor showing up at the end of my hospital cot. A shorter pale but also older female with a top of brown hair curled into her white blonde and pulled off to the side stood with a taller pale man whose hair was just as white blonde.

He had to be in his 40's or 50's. Otherwise he'd had a difficult and stressful life so far. The woman had a friendlier face though she was also smiling while both men looked serious as hell. Draco came to stand next to the blonde man, I looked between the three pale blondes and figured that they were related. I guess those were his parents.

"Malfoy, what are you lo-" Harry started to talk sounding a little pissy when Madame Pomfrey physically pulled Harry away from my grasp. I almost leaned forward to try and grab at his hand again as he looked back at me, just as panicked as I was.

"I'll be right outside, Ara! I promise!" He was yelling back as she took him outside. The doors closed and all was silent again. I stared at them, staring back at me. I suddenly realized that there was no one else in the wing at the moment, that was odd for Hogwarts. It was like every other student wound up here at least once.

"How romantic, don't you think, Draco?" Professor Snape snickered and looked at Draco for a reaction, he was on the verge of chuckling and I didn't like it. I glared at him, he was just baiting Draco.

"Ara..." Draco started talking, he was hesitant and it looked like he was trying to find the right words.

"Draco..." He glared at me for the sass, I just stared back at him. I was trying to not give anything away on my face but by the look on his mother's face it was obvious I was terrified. I pulled up the sheets and crossed my arms, I was on the defensive.

"Ms Lovegood, or Ara if I might call you that?" His mother started talking as she watched her son's attempt go down in flames. She took a step closer towards me and I almost wanted to take a step back...if I could.

I just shrugged, I didn't really understand what this family wanted with me. I mean their son cut my torso open, apparently...did the whole family and a potions professor have to come by so I wouldn't prosecute him?

"Well the thing is, dear, my Draco has a bit of a problem, you see." She confessed softly, still trying to bond with me I guessed. I raised a brow and slowly nodded at her to continue.

"Really only something that you ca-" She started before Draco cut her off.

"Mother. Let me handle it." He was almost insisting upon it but she seemed to be just as insistent.

"But Dragon, shes apart of the family now and you weren't doing all that good of a job." She admonished, turning towards him. I caught the Dragon bit and froze right as he did.

"Dragon?" I almost whispered the name. He froze the same time I did, looking back at me as I looked up. It only confirmed he was guilty.

"You! You were in my dreams!" I declared sounding rather irritated before I remembered we were in front of an audience and took it down a notch to passive-aggressive glaring.

"How else was I supposed to get closer to you?" He questioned and I rolled my eyes, looking away from him.

"Well I had been wondering why you needed my books." Snape sounded amused as hell, it bothered me to no end.

"You could have, oh. I don't know...maybe _talk_ to me?" I retorted glaring at both the professor and Draco.

"I _did!_ Multiple times over **months,** and look where we are, Ara!" He exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air and I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah look where were are, I'M IN A BLOODY HOSPITAL BED AND YOU'RE HERE WITH YOUR FAMILY." I ended up shouting, forgetting about the other three people in the room. I was just angry as hell now. He scoffed, sounding insulted.

"Are you bloody serious right now? I only joined the club to be near you! While you're off dating the fuckin' _golden_ boy, soaking up all his fame. Tell me, Ara, has he shagged you yet?" He bellowed right back, slamming his hands on the cot. It shook rather ferociously as he did, I was little worried it was about to collapse from his hit. I barely heard his mother try to get in a word of warning or to calm him down, I wasn't sure. I was just getting more and more angry.

"Maybe he has! _Maybe_ I even liked it! Oh wait, I BLOODY LOVED IT." I was just straight up screaming now as I sat up in the bed, my voice cracked but I still got my point across. It hurt a little to sit up that fast and stretch the bandages but my anger kept it _all_ numb. I watched him through slitted eyes. His eyes turned almost black, he was shaking with his fist's balled up. To be honest, it wasn't even that great. I just wanted to piss him off, and it appeared to have worked. 

" **Ms Lovegood.** " I jumped a little as the older Malfoy's voice tumbled through and shook my ear drums. His voice was low and _loud._ He was a little angry from the vein pumping in his forehead. I raised a brow, rage and indignation fueled my bravado against his glare.

"As being friendly and kind to one such as yourself _obviously_ does not work, I shall speak plainly. My son is **dying**. He has wasted too much time attempting to court you in the traditional fashion. He has been continuously kept on potions to fight off the effects of being an unbonded full-blooded Veela during his courtship years. You may only be a quarter Veela but I _assure_ you that the laws concerning Veela's and their mates will still apply to you, Madam." He bite out each word with near perfect pronunciation and calmed me down in a near instant.

"Lucius..." The women was practically scolding him as she shook her head and frowned. He glared and looked away from her back at me, he was still standing tall on his points.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I questioned quietly looking between the four of them, noting Draco's pallor. Lucius practically growled but Draco held up his hand to his father.

"It's true, Ara. I told you this when I took you here and Snape can account for the potions." He was leaned over onto my cot, motioning back to Snape as he said it. I scoffed at his story.

"Yeah, I was also almost dead from _bloodloss,_ Draco. You could have told me I slept with McGonagall and I wouldn't have remembered. Obviously hes with your family, how could I believe him now? Plus theres the fact that they seem bound and determined to have me join them, is Voldemort missing death eaters?" I snapped at him, he glared back at me. I didn't like this situation at all, it seemed that my options were quickly dwindling down to either letting him die and move on with my life, accept that I have to share my life with him now, or be served a letter from the Ministry.

"Ara! My family changed sides _specifically_ for you, because I knew you would refuse to ever take the Malfoy name otherwise. Why can't you just accept that I'm telling the truth?!" He roared and I actually shut up for a bit. He genuinely just scared the shit out of me. It took me a second to process it, that he'd just confused and quieted me. I bit my lip as I sat there, processing it.

"Just to defend his point and apparently my honour, Ms Lovegood, I have actually been giving him a cauldron full of different potions to sleep, eat, lessen headaches and fevers..." Professor Snape added quietly, not sarcastic for once. I glanced at him before looking back at my hands, folded neatly in my lap. A few minutes passed, I still said nothing and they didn't add anything else either.

"This is a bloody disaster." I heard the miserable whisper before I felt a weight near my legs on the cot. I looked up to see Draco leaned over with his hands over his head. His mother looked worried, watching him. I watched him and his mother for a few more minutes before I submitted. I didn't want to kill someone and I didn't want to watch his mother cry over the loss of her only child.

"Fine." I sighed, looking back down at my hands.

"Really?" Draco hesitated, I picked my head up to shrug at him.

"Sure." I restated, watching his and his mother's face light up.

"Lovely! I'll owl your father immediately, you'll spend part of the break with us and of course the other half with your family. Oh! I just can't wait to get started on the details of your ceremony, Dragon." She exclaimed as she kissed his head and grinned at me then her husband. It was the smile of a woman who just figured out her son wasn't about to kill over and while I wasn't happy about this, I was happy it made her happy.


	7. AH, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooo, long day. 3 chapters long. Sorry guys, it'll be new soon. Just needed to get out all the angrys.

)()(

Draco's family informed me of what was expected by February and what I would be getting in return. I was to 'preform' as his mate within reason after the ceremony in December. When I asked what this meant Lucius merely chuckled and pointed towards Draco, it irritated me but I just glared at him and let it go.

In return I would be given financial stability and the Malfoy for myself and my family, as well as safety from the upcoming war. When the elder Malfoy brought out the contract and discussed the safety, it was an almost immediate signature. Keeping my family safe from harms way was a slightly bigger factor than dating Harry. Maybe he'd die before me? It seemed that was the only way to break the contract. Outside of keeping each other alive, everything else was up to debate, apparently Draco wanted it that way. Silly Draco.

"Now then, as the contract is out of the way its time I explain Severus's position. He'll be here to make sure you're fulfilling your part, Ms Lovegood. Its not that we don't necessarily trust you, its just a probationary measure. Well to be frank, I don't trust you whatsoever." He gave me a sickly sweet smile which I returned in folds. He gave me a short bow and a nod to Draco, his wife squeezed her son and waved towards me.

I slowly nodded towards both of them, things were moving kinda fast for me. It all kinda made sense now, I supposed. I was _kinda_ oblivious to the world's coming and goings as Draco sat with me, he seemed to be reading through it all. I was out of it till I heard Draco talking and looked at him strangely.

"That'll do, thank you, Minxy." Draco thanked the floor and I heard a pop. I looked down to see nothing there but a table with a plate of food. I leaned back, staring at Draco like he'd gone mad.

"What?" He questioned. He'd noticed me staring at him and after a few minutes asked about it.

"You just spoke to a table, Draco. Its a little off-putting." I remarked, my vision flickering to him then the table. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nonsense. It was a house elf, she brought you dinner." He replied and looked back down at his books. A few more minutes passed as I inspected the Malfoy heir. He'd gotten taller and more fit over the years, his face showed the most of it once you looked past his current haggard state. His cheek bones had become more pronounced as had his jawline. His hair was the same as it'd ever been, he still had one rebellious curl. His eyes were still a pale blue but not as pale as my own...Oh shit, hes looking at me.

"Are you enjoying the view?" He quipped, looking back at me with an arrogant smirk.

"You wish." I scoffed, glaring at him. What an arrogant prat. He chuckled again and went back to his reading. A few minutes passed in silence and I began to look at the food, it smelled wonderful. Mince meat pie and potatoes.

Eventually I started to take small bites out of it then a few larger ones. When I'd worked halfway through it, the doors opened to the infirmary again. They didn't sound like they were moving very fast, if anything they were skipping. Luna came skipping around the corner, giving me a small smile and stopped when she noticed Draco.

"Draco. Still catching up on the novel, I see." She did a half curtsy and looked at him.

"I might be, Luna." He grinned and nodded his head at her in greeting. Apparently these two had some sort of understanding him and I didn't have. I narrowed my eyes and raised a brow towards Luna as she pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"How do you two know each other so well?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"Well to be honest, at the beginning of the year I thought I might be mated to her. So naturally I started to try and spend more time around her." Draco looked up and then at Luna, who nodded.

"I noticed it too at first. Then one day in potions he said he knew for sure and that it wasn't me and we figured it had to be you." She added, looking back at him then me. I raised a brow and crossed my arms.

"And you never thought to share this information with me? Your twin sister?" I was a little insulted at the fact these two shared a lot more with each other than me.

"No. I came into the phases much earlier than you apparently and He asked me not to. He said he wanted to get to know you the old fashioned way instead of a letter." Luna supplied softly looking back down at her hands. I scoffed and looked away from both of them

"I realize you might not think its the best situation right now, Ara, but it really is for the best." She was murmuring now, almost apologetic. I glared at Draco, I was honestly blaming him for the split I now felt with everyone even Luna. It was like since I was mated to this guy, I couldn't live a regular life like I had been. I refused to answer her, just sitting there, glaring.

"Maybe now is the best time to discuss arrangements, Draco." Luna directed as Draco shook his head He closed his book and took in a deep breath. Holy crap he turned my own sister against me. MY OWN SISTER.

"No. These are things that she and I need to discuss in private, Luna." He looked towards her and I almost let out a sigh of relief. She nodded, understanding him apparently.

"Well, Harry is about to come back. Good luck!" She paused looking back at me, I narrowed my eyes and watched her sigh. I wasn't about to hug her goodbye. No way in hell. She nodded and skipped back out the way she came.

"Draco, you need to leave." I declared, glaring at him.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone with another male. It went against every instinct I had and now I know why. Just the _thought_ of you two...It makes me so angry."He whispered, looking a little heard broken and angered at the same time. I sighed as he seemingly got over it and moved on to reading again. Harry and I had gone some ways but it wasn't nearly as bad as he seemed to be thinking, we just shagged once or twice. Its a normal thing for couples in love to do. Jeez. Why am I rationalizing sleeping with my boyfriend...or was boyfriend. This was going to hurt.

"Do I really have to break up with him?" I whispered it, looking down at the white bed sheets. I really didn't want too. At all.

"...I'm sorry, Ara. It won't have to be right now but eventually, yes. Besides, once we're bonded you won't think about that twat anymore anyways." He grumbled at me.

"Really?" I questioned looking up at him again. He reached out for my hand and took it softly.

"Any wounds caused by past lovers will close up. That lot will pale in comparison to us. I promise." He kissed my knuckles as he declared it and I frowned.

I sighed then jumped as the doors came open once again. It was totally Harry. This was going to suck ass.

"Ara? Sweetheart? Are you alright? I mean I heard some shouting before Pomfrey banned me until dinner." He sounded a little put off by being banned but I nodded anyways. I was technically fine.

"Then why is _he_ still here?" He asked looking at Draco. We both shrugged at that. He was...there? It seemed he'd always just be...there. Always. I mentally glared at the concept but begrudgingly accepted it none the less.

"I'm just around, Potter. Get used to it." He replied, still reading the book. He wouldn't even look up at Harry. Harry glared but walked around to the other side of the cot. I smiled at him as he took my hand.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Winter break plans. I mean its already December." He started, looking between me and our clasped hands. I smiled, nodding. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco pick his head up.

"I can see you some of the month if you'd like Harry." I proposed, looking at him for an answer. He nodded, grinning.

"That would be great. I'll be at The Burrow with Ron for most of the time, just owl me whenever." I declared and this time, I nodded. Sounded fine to me. The Burrow was relatively close to my home, I could easily floo there instead of having to take that freakin' death machine everyone calls a broom. I looked down at his hand and frowned.

"That bitch is doing a real number on you." I muttered as I turned over his now permanently scarred hand. The wounds were still fresh from Yesterday.

"Well I won't give in. No matter how much she throws at me. We've still go the DA." He spoke in a low voice but brought my hand up to his lips, kissing my hand. I smiled at him, I don't care what Draco says, Harry's wonderful. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment or two before we just started to lean towards each other. My eyes started to close when I heard a great big bang of something heavy falling. I jumped and pulled away to look around for the source.

"Sorry, you two. Dropped the book." He declared, giving me a haughty look. I sighed and leaned back to merely kiss Harry on the cheek. Right. Forgot he ran my life now.

"You should probably get to bed, Harry." I murmured and looked up at him. He sighed, nodding. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Come on, Malfoy." Harry called. He walked to the end of my cot, looking expectantly at Draco. I cringed as Draco shook his head.

"I have special privileges, Potter. Talk to Pomfrey if you need some _extra_ reassurance, Potter." He retorted sharply and went back to reading his stupid bloody book again. Harry growled and stomped out of view, probably going towards Pomfrey's office. The door slammed behind him and I jumped at the echo.

"Did you really have to be such an ass?" I questioned hotly after a few minutes of silence. He let out a sarcastic bark of laughter. He snapped the book shut and dropped it on the table next to me as he got up and walked towards me.

"Oh I don't know, did I? Ara?" He sneered and I flipped him off as he leaned down. Soon he was only a few centimeters from my face, _definitely_ a personal bubble invasion.

"What? Just wanted to be in my face? Do I just smell really good, Malfoy?" I snapped at him, getting more riled.

"Draco." He corrected as he rolled his eyes and only leaned in a centimeter more. I was sorely tempted to just headbutt him and get it over with.

"Whatever, _Malfoy._ " I leaned in a centimeter more, testing him. He raised a brow at my obvious defiance.

"Really, Ara? We just ended a fight and you want to start another? My parents and you precious _boyfriend_ aren't here to save you." He cautioned and I just rolled my eyes. What could he possibly do? He was officially under contract to _not_ hurt me again.

"Big deal, _Malfoy_. I don't need them to 'save' me, you're under contract not to hurt me, you prat." I declared smugly. He sighed for a second, I could only assume it was for the remarks and insults. I was a little angry and bitter over today...Juuuusst a little.

"I can do a lot of other things that _are_ on the contract, Ara. You better just bloody call me Draco already." He snapped and I let a laugh out in his face. I was trying to ignore the fact he looked sexy as hell right now and smelled _great._

"What the fuck ever...Prat." I had paused for a second, the other things bit had just registered and they were a rather daunting prospect. Something about the smell reminded me of a fuzzy memory, I couldn't quite remember all of it.

"Why are you so bloody _aggressive_?!" He took a step back and waved his hands around as he yelled.

"Because you took my life away!" I yelled back, just as angry. He scoffed at that and got back in my face. I looked between his lips and his eyes, trying to stay focused on his eyes.

"I was already in your bloody life, you bint!" His voice echoed in my ears and I just glared harder. I was trying my best not to jump at the fact his voice was _loud._ It did help distract me from his freaking face though. That was nice.

"Harry was a bigger part than you would have been! The rest you just fuckin' _took_ over!" I screamed it all, trying to be louder than him. My voice was high pitched normally but yelling, the sound was shrill and grating.

"Leave him out of this!" He was back again, louder this time. I opened my mouth to yell something else back when he reached out and pulled my face towards his. All of a sudden I felt lips crushed against mine, the sensation was both startling and surprisingly...good? It was really good.

Holy shit. I reciprocated what turned into a french, fighting for power in the kiss, he didn't seem like he was going to give it to me. Before it fully registered, I moaned... **Outloud.** For fuck's sake, Ara. COULD YOU HAVE NOT KEPT THAT IN? He pulled back and I just barely kept myself from whining and reaching out for more. It caused a memory to pop up, it was Draco in the stupid Dungeons. He _had_ gotten rather close apparently.

"I told you so." He was smug as hell, twirling a piece of my hair between his finger tips. He wore a shit eating grin as he stared down at me.

"HUSH. I don't want to hear it." I declared putting a hand over his mouth. Thank goodness Harry hadn't been there, all the guilty feelings started to bubble up. Why was I in such a ridiculously over complicated situation???


	8. My bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> witpot: nonsense in devon dialect   
> gimp: idiot/fool/imbecile

It'd been a few days after the big fiasco in the hospital. I'd been let out since then and since then DRACO...I mean Draco, the darling man-child, has not left my side, what so ever. Ever the faithful, watching, all knowing...veela..guy-thing. Every time Harry got close, whether it was holding my hand or a kiss on the cheek it was like Draco had a complete body malfunction that ended in him flattening Harry.

At one point we were just walking through Hogsmeade on a weekend, he had something to tell me. Something about a nightmare that scared the ever loving crap out of him. Harry had just barely touched my hand when next thing I knew he was face down on the snow covered ground, Draco on top of him.

"Uh..What?" I started looking down at the two of them, I was almost snickering but that was more just from the surrealism of the situation. Draco looked a little more smug than usual...Harry was just mumbling curses into the ground. What does one even do in this situation? Abruptly Draco was shoved off and over to the side. I face palmed as Harry stood and grabbed my hand, walking off.

"I don't get it, Ara. Why does _he_ have to be here literally every time?" He asked sounding pissed off as hell. I sighed.

"Its the veela thing, Harry." I muttered quietly as I watched people stare at us.

"Yeah so what if hes your 'mate'? You're bloody taken." He was taking long strides, looking behind us at Draco every once in a while.

When I told Harry about it he took it rather well. His exacts words were "As long as your hearts not in it, I'm not worried." I asked if he knew what I'd have to do and Harry nodded.

He knew. He declared it'd only be once but if it happened again we were done. He was one the most understanding boys I'd ever known in my life, sometimes I think its just because he needed the attention he never got at home and the affection fills the hole...well done Ara. That was dark as shit.

"Its just going to keep happening till Christmas, I'm sorry babe." I sighed again looking up at him. He let out a deep breath and nodded. He remembered why.

Eventually we found a table in the corner of the usual three broomsticks, Ron and Hermione met us there. As he discussed the dream concerning Mr Weasley being attacked by a snake in the Ministry, I watched Ron's face turn white. I couldn't blame him though what worried me more was that Harry seemed to be in the point of view of the attacker himself.

* * *

It was officially winter break and I wouldn't see Luna or Harry for around 2 weeks. Just the thought drained all colour from my face and made my tummy knot itself up. Though when I looked at Draco's family standing at the platform...just waiting, I could feel my face turn even paler. And here I thought all the blood was already in my stomach making me ill! They were both just standing there with stoic faces until Draco and I came around the corner.

The sudden onslaught of nerves wasn't reserved for just his parents though, honestly it was reserved for things like riding a broom too high up or being in a train cabin alone with Draco. Just scary, nerve-wracking, adrenaline pumping things...and Draco's parents. The ride over was strained if nothing else.

"Do you not understand that after this, Potter and you are _history_?!" I'd pissed him off again through refusing to break up with Harry. He was stomping around the cabin throwing his hands up and wrinkling his suit. We were surrounded by muggles and in the back of my mind I was worried we'd attract attention.

"Do you not understand that after this _only_ my name is yours?" I retorted angrily, crossing my arms and glaring at him. I could practically hear the magic starting to crinkle and crack around me.

"Oh, love. I'm afraid not. You're expected to act as my mate, in essence my _wife._ " He paused looking back at me. Sneering, he explained the situation I'd gotten myself into. I could really only describe the equivalent of the feeling to having cold water thrown into my face.

"Not bloody likely." I scoffed as I stood too, getting in his face. My black dress was tight until the very ends where it fluffed out right above my knee.

"You signed your name, its _really_ bloody likely."He asserted and paused again, looking at my lips. I was briefly reminded of the kiss in the hospital and immediately pulled back from him. A muggle slid the door open a tad bit and I watched as Draco's head spun around to glare at them.

"Occupied." He stated in a half yell and a half command. I watched the girl's face drain as she slid it back quickly, shuffling off hurriedly.

"We'll see about that, prat." I continued crossing my arms over my chest and looking away from him.

"Oh we will indeed, pet. Especially when I get to the marking and bonding bit of the vacation. Oh, I think you'll be singing a different tune after that little bit." He smirked at my face of disgust and sat back down. I flipped him off and felt some happiness when he practically snarled.

I was brought out of my reverie when I noticed how close we were to the elder Malfoys. Narcissa pulled me into a hug where I just awkward patted her back, unsure of what else to do. Draco's father just glared at me, I returned it in a softer fashion making sure to stay away from Draco as well. I felt close to an awkward third wheeler that wasn't liked by anyone...or just that friend that no one wanted to take along but had to because they were just standing there.

"Oh, Lucius. Enough. The girl is obviously just as hardheaded as you and we really must be going." She gently tapped his shoulder, dragging his attention away from me. I heard some snickering and looked over to see Draco laughing to himself.

"What?" I hissed as we started to walk. He stopped and raised a brow. I did the same back and instead he motioned me closer with his finger. I obliged, moving only a little. He shook his head and mouthed the word 'Closer'. I narrowed my eyes and moved a little closer, leaning with my ear towards him.

"There." He whispered into my ear leaving the oddest and somehow delightful string of tremors down my arms and back. I halfway expected him to say something but instead he just wrapped an arm around my waist, resting his hand on my hip. I felt as though my back was supposed to freeze but instead...I...relaxed? I was puzzled for a few seconds until my thoughts went blank for a stretch.

Draco smelled really frickin' good. It was odd, like I'd smelled it before but if I had, why couldn't I remember it? I jumped as a flashbulb went off, blinding me and killing my corneas. It was a bloody camera. I should have known this would attract press. It felt like there was a lot of voices and yelling in the back around as I was lowered but they were muted. I was still entirely distracted by Draco's smell.

Draco's hand started to almost pet my hip, he was trying to comfort me? I was more and more conflicted as I stared blankly in front of me. We were in a car. Wait a god damn second here.

"When...when did we get into a car?" I was more or less asking myself but it seemed that the entire car heard me. I felt crazy. How did I miss a block of time?

"You shouldn't be using your allure that much on her, Draco." Narcissa stared at me for a second before glaring at Draco. Lucius raised a brow at this.

"It was for her own good. Otherwise she'd panic and run at the sight of cameras." Draco responded hotly, defending himself.

"Allure?" I repeated the word aloud. That meant to attract something right? But...Oh my god.

"DID YOU _DRUG_ ME, MALFOY?" I swiveled around to glare at Draco.

"No! Not at all." The colour left his face as he raised his hands in surrender.

"You haven't told her?" Lucius spoke this time, more curious than anything else. I attempted to glare a hole into Draco's head as he sighed.

"Dear, he hasn't done anything of the sort. Its something that many can't control!...Though obviously Dragon has figured out how too." Narcissa started to try and defend her son but eventually gave up with a frown.

"It's something Veela's emit naturally if their mate is entirely unwilling or hysterical. Calms them down. Frankly, its for the best with one like you, Ms Lovegood." Lucius explained with distaste colouring his words. As I took in what was going on as I scoffed at the man's explanation. He raised a brow as I bit my lip.

"Thats not very fair, Mr Malfoy." I retorted with some annoyance as I crossed my arms over my chest. I was beginning to be just a little infuriated.

"Oh? How so?" He dared me to respond and start the fight.

"Well for one thing, I never bloody asked for any of this. Nor wanted it, gimp." I was more than willing as I replied with some resentment, calling him out as the fool he was. The Irish accent was coming out as I got angrier. Narcissa was sitting there watching the exchange with pursed lips.

"Lovely. She's from the slums _and_ speaks like it." Lucius scoffed, smug now. He sat back as I narrowed my eyes, blood running to my face.

"Enough." Draco's words came out sounding rather angry.

"Good. Its all fuckin' witpot to me anyways." I hissed as Lucius looked away. The car went silent for a second, Narcissa was looking worriedly at Draco. I looked over to see him.

"We will discuss your use of improper language when we're alone, Ara." Draco spoke with a forced calm as he turned and stared out the window. I rolled my eyes and looked the opposite direction, deciding to not have anything to do with him.

"Its so lovely to have the family together." Narcissa spoke softly in a whisper, I think it was honestly to herself as she stared down at the floorboard, frowning. If anything I felt remorse for my actions simply for Narcissa. She seemed to only want both of her boys to be happy but I'd thrown a wrench in the works with my stubbornness.

)()(

"You need to remember whats expected of you, Ara. Malfoys don't go around cussing each other out in public." Draco was pacing around me as I sat on the bed. I sighed and looked at my nails during his little episode. I should paint them some other colour than bright blue...maybe purple. All of a sudden the bed jumped as I looked up to see his face right in front of mine.

"PAY ATTENTION." He bellowed as I stared wide-eyed at him. Okay! He was starting to scare me now. I could see how this could turn bloody quite fast.

"You have all of zero respect for me, don't you? _Thats_ why you continue on your little charade with Potter." He was still only a centimeter or two away from my nose. I pursed my lips as I took in the shaking. I moved back a little, trying to get out of his general vicinity. He only moved closer, straddling me now.

"Do you think I _want_ to be the slave of some bint that couldn't give less of a damn about me? And its all because of my blood. I don't even have a choice in the matter! Y-you, selfish bitch. Its been like this all my life, this has only been an issue for you the last few _months._ You don't notice anything but whats right in front of your eyes _._ " He wrapped his hands around my shoulders, squeezing.

"Draco...you're getting very worked up right now." I used a honey coated voice, trying to calm him. I decided to put my hand on his shoulder, the muscle under it stilled but the rest of him continued to shiver and shake.

"Oh and don't even let me not mention the fact that my _father_ is forever discussing her status." He was still yelling but now it seemed like he couldn't hear me. I furrowed my brow at him.

"Draco?" I tried to pull my shoulders out of his grip, it'd started to hurt. I couldn't at first, so instead I just yanked backwards, pulling him on top of me as I fell back on the bed.

"Shit." I muttered as I stared up at him. He'd stopped talking, instead just looking at me. At least he wasn't shaking anymore? I guess? I wasn't sure if I should be thankful for that or not just yet.

"Um..." To be honest I wasn't sure what I should be doing right now, I kept feeling warm but not the _regular_ kind. More like it was all rushing downwards, I was starting to get embarrassed at how easily Malfoy could get me horny. Just felt like it should take a little more than that. I bit my lip at the thought, trying to focus on the pain.

I kept going back to thoughts about his member, what it'd feel like and tried to shake them off. I bit down harder on my lip. I tried to look away from his face but kept glancing back. His eyes had darkened, they seemed like they were almost black. That thought in itself was distracting, I wanted to shift but I was too worried I'd touch something I didn't want to really touch. Well I did but I didn't. I'm a very conflicting girl, alright?

"You've hurt yourself." It came out as a bare whisper. I looked back at Malfoy as he leaned down, focused on some thing on my chin. He looked like he was debating something.I hesitantly moved my hand up to feel it for anything odd...it was wet? I looked at my hand and saw the red. I was bleeding. I nodded slightly, so I had then. I froze as I felt his tongue glide over my chin and up and over my lip.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself." He mumbled as his tongue retracted from my lip. I stared at him with utter confusion, where had the angry, hysterical malfoy gone?

"What the hell was that?" I whispered back to him, I felt confident enough he wouldn't pop a wing or a fang or something now. He propped himself up with an elbow as his body relaxed on top of mine. It didn't feel like he was all that heavy.

"...I was angry." He sighed as he picked up a piece of my wispy thin hair with his other hand.

"You weren't listening and I knew you weren't. I won't take disrespect lightly and I don't believe you do either, Ara." He stared at it as he spoke. He sounded much older than 16 at this point.

"I realize that you feel your life is over, love. I do. I can't explain to you how much your life has _just_ begun though. Me? I was doomed from the start to become, basically, a willing slave to a woman that was more than likely never going to have to deal with the amount of unadulterated lust, love, worry, affection, _jealousy_ , that I was going to deal with." He brought the bit to his nose and breathed in, smiling at it afterwards. The sight was almost...sweet.

"Sorry." I mumbled apologetic. I'd honestly never thought of it from his perspective and felt like it was something I should have done anyways.

"Its not your fault. No one ever taught you. Really the only way my mate would know is after the bond was made or she was already a full-fledged Veela." He shrugged at the apology. I looked away from him as he went silent, not moving. We were just laying there, almost cuddling as he fell to the side of me.

"C-can I try something?" Draco asked softly, I looked over at him and raised a brow.

"Please?" He asked softly as he stared into my eyes. I waited a second before nodding slowly. It seemed innocent enough. He leaned up over me again, putting his hand under my chin. He was gentle as he tilted my head down and his to the side.

"Close your eyes." He whispered as I narrowed them but then slowly obliged. It felt odd but at this point I felt like I owed him enough trust to close my eyes around him. It seemed I held his life in my hands.

I felt his lips touch mine softly, they matched for a second as we breathed in sync. It tasted warm and sweet all at once it felt like even our heart beats matched each other perfectly. It was an alien and odd feeling to me, the affection I felt in that moment for him. All at once, just as it'd started, the kiss ended. He pulled back as I opened my eyes.

"I knew we were made for each other." His eyes were smiling back at me, as he stroked my chin with his thumb. He was gentle, soft, affectionate...all those things I didn't think he could possibly be in my eyes. I'd always used that to fall back on and stop myself from every even humoring the thought of Draco and I. I started to panic as I realised that this was the time I actually _felt_ something when we'd kissed. Harry's words flashed to the forefront of my mind, ' _As long as your hearts not in it, I'm not worried._ ' Oh god.


	9. Alright, heads above water.

I rolled the opposite direction as fast as I possibly could until I felt the bed disappear out from under me. I cringed as I hit the nightstand and fell off the tall bed with a slight shriek and a loud clatter. The lamp tipped slightly but was caught by Malfoy's magic, leaving only a book and a clock to fall on me. I tried to block my head with my hands but found they never fell.

"You know, if you wanted me on top, all you had to do was ask." He spoke into my ear lowly with a husky overtone. I tried to roll but found I was locked in by two knees and felt an arse land on my own. I let out a loud groan as I laid face forward.

"Get off." I grounded out into the ornate carpet surrounding his bed. I'd tried to just roll of the bed, like a normal person. Well...not so much. I'd pretty much rolled away like a nut case and hit my head then fell what felt like a meter to a floor. Okay, I pretty much got what was coming to me...note to self, don't roll that fast anymore off a bed that was this high in the air.

"This doesn't feel...like...I don't know, wrong?" I mentioned to the floor. It honest to goodness felt like I was just waiting for his mother to come up here to scold us and send me home with a nasty note of taking her son's innocence.

"How?" He spoke softly and sounded affectionate if nothing else. I felt the weight lift off, a second later there were fingers running through my hair. It was soft and gentle, they felt good...oddly. Though I also just liked people's fingers in my hair sometimes. Tensing, I heard a soft knock on the door. Aw shit.

"Come in." Malfoy called out with calm confidence in his voice as he continued to play with my hair., I was wishing that he'd just sit on the bed or like on the other side of the room. Just so I couldn't be blamed for any funny business. The door creaked open and a heeled foot stepped in clicking across the hardwood. Oh god. Its exactly who I don't want to see us like this.

"Dragon?" Narcissa called out hesitantly from the other side of the room.

"Down here." He announced from the floor. I didn't want to roll over at this point, my cheeks would be red and I'd have the imprint of a nightstand corner on my forehead.

"Oh. Its good to know that you've made up, dear. Can I possibly steal her away for a bit?" The heels snapped along the floor until they stood behind us. I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist as a kiss was planted softly on my shoulder. Gross.

"Of course, mum." I was hauled up by the arm, frowning at the ground. Was I always going to be treated as a cloth doll? Tugged and pulled wherever they wanted me to be? Was that my life now?

"What happened to her head?" She sounded anxious as she tilted my head up with soft nimble fingers, I looked her in the eye while she turned it to the side. She was looking at the nightstand's mark. Pointy bastard.

"She rolled a little too quickly off the bed and smacked herself." Malfoy replied nonchalant. I glared at the space behind Narcissa as she frowned at her son.

"You ought to be taking better care of your mate." She reprimanded.

"Yeah, Malfoy." I admonished with an air of sarcasm. I was baiting him and we all knew it.

"She doesn't learn if I don't let her experience it for herself. Shes far too difficult for that." He explained with a shrug to his mother, completely ignoring my bait. Damn.

"I still need her to be scrape free for the ceremony. It won't due to have your mate bruised and battered from her own excursions." She sighed, letting go of my face. I glared back at Malfoy as he nodded, understanding.

"Oh good. Can't beat me before the ceremony, Malfoy." I muttered to myself. I just needed to be bruise free for a _ceremony_.

"I'll send her down once I'm sure the lesson has held, mother." He nodded to her. She sighed but agreed anyways, nodding to herself as she went out the door. It shut softly behind her, sealing.

"Muffliato." I turned around as he casted it.

"Oh shit." I muttered to myself as I watched his eyes zero in on me, backing up. I knew I was in trouble for the Malfoy bits...probably also the beat comment.

"You're not going to be able to hide any where this time, Ara." He motioned to the room with his hand as he took calm, measured steps towards me.

"What are you doing?" I felt my voice raise as panic hit me. I wasn't sure why I was so panicked, I mean it was just Malfoy. He wouldn't hurt me, probably...

"Your instincts know whats coming. Look inside." He bent his head at an angle towards me. I backed up until I hit a wall. This was like three times in one day that I'd pissed him off. New record, Ara. Thank you, me.

"Come on now. _Focus!_ Why do you think you're anxious?" He stopped in front of me, arms crossed. It seemed like he'd expected this reaction, I didn't though, I hadn't expected _any_ of this. I almost felt guilty. That threw me for even more of a loop. Why wasn't I just around Harry? I could have just winged it and focused on Harry, but nope! Had to give in for the protection of a family that felt like I was better off not knowing _anything._

"I can't." I hissed as I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. I couldn't focus on any one thing with my mind so all over the place. I felt overwhelmed some how. I felt a tear prick in my eye and heard a whine slip out, making my shoulders lock up. I felt _ridiculously_ overwhelmingly emotional and it was none of the happy, nice ones. It was all the kinds that made your chest hurt and your tummy spin.

"Obviously you have." I looked up at Malfoy, he'd crouched down to my level. He had a small proud smile, the weight lifted at the smile but I didn't understand why.

"How?" I asked incredulously as I took in a deep breath. I was trying to shove all those confusing bits down and out, to calm myself down.

"We've made a connection at some point. You let me in, pet." He sat down on the floor now, sounding excited and almost a little relieved.

"Nonsense." I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. No. I refuse to have any sort of connection with the guy that took just about everyone away from me. _He_ was the enemy in all of this, not me. I glared, tears gone until finally his smile turned into a frown.

"What the hell?" His brow furrowed at he stared at me with confusion evident.

"What?" I barked as I stood, checking my hair for a mess in his dresser's mirror. I was angry with myself for almost crying in front of an ass like him.

"Hold on there." I turned away when he stopped me by grabbing the back of my dress. It had me like a human rubber band, I was snapped back almost instantly. I turned back and raised a brow.

"Did...did you just _push_ me out?" He asked sounding incredulous.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Did you just cut off the bloody connection?" Now he sounded a little angry with me. I almost cowered as he demanded an answer. I shrugged with some rebellion as I glared at him. I'd decided long ago on the train that I'd make this as difficult as I could for him.

"You did." Now he sounded like I betrayed him as he pushed me back, looking hurt.

"I'm not following, Malfoy." I bit out with some level of a passive aggressive attitude.

"You know, I tried to have the nurturing attitude with you. I really did." He scoffed as he glared at me.

"Oh for all of five seconds?" I rolled my eyes at it. All of a sudden I was up against the wall I'd _just_ walked away from. I froze as I heard a low growl, my shoulders and legs locked up, leaving me to stand there and stare confusedly at him.

"Hah! You've not cut the whole thing, you just thought you had." He sounded victorious with his breath brushing my cheeks. He'd practically propped me up against it with his knee in between my legs and his hands keeping my arms back against the wall. I shook my head after I couldn't get a word out against him. I expected him to do something; stab me, magic me into thinking this was a bloody dream, kiss me, or just literally anything but stare at me.

"Now that I have your undivided attention...Firstly, love, its _Draco_ or sir if you'd fancy that. Not Malfoy, Prat, Asshole, Arse or anything else. Secondly, the ceremony is in a week. You're better off slowly connecting with her instead of getting ran over by her that night." He smirked at the last bit as I frowned.

"Her?" I whispered as I started to slowly relax again.

"Whatever little part of you thats Veela, pet." He explained as he motioned to my body.

"Now run along to my mother. I'm sure she'll want to discuss the dress or something of the sort." He tilted his head and leaned closer to my neck, I tensed as I felt him plant a soft kiss there and take a step back. I stared at him for a all of a minute, he just smirked back at me until I turned and went towards the door without a word.

"Ara." He called my name with some level of command forcing me to stop with my hand on the door's handle.

"If you started to panic remember to just call me." He stated as I robotically nodded, still focused on the whole lock up bit. I stood there for a second until I realised I wasn't moving, I was just _standing_ there.

"You may go." He was quiet but the words seemed to be the key to my legs working. I left the room without a word.

)()(

"Oh lovely!" I jumped and spun with a hand to my heart. It was just Narcissa. Good god, this place was huge. I felt like I'd been wandering around for ages, the paintings kept yelling at me too.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She looked back at me, hands folded with a softer smile on her face.

"Its fine. All your portraits here did the same thing." I gave her a forced smile as I turned and followed the woman up a set of spiral stairs to the side. She laughed at this, apparently it was normal.

"Now then, for the ceremony, it'll be a bit like a wedding dear but really only for close family members. Have you ever been to one of those?" She looked back at me expectantly. I shook my head slowly, I hadn't.

"Okay then we have quite a bit to practice." She smiled, friendly now. I sighed as I followed her into ballroom of sorts. There were larger white marble columns connecting the ceiling to the floor. The room was nearly empty except for a black piano, causing our shoes to echo off the floors and walls.

"Is this suitable?" She asked looking back at me from the rest of the room. I robotically nodded earning me another smile from her. I rarely saw Draco for the next few days as it was all centered around details for the ceremony. Dresses and dances and music and foods and table placements and how to bloody _walk,_ though it was nice that I didn't have to hide too much from Draco. Narcissa took up most of my time and I slept on the floor out of spite.

He'd tried to move me at some point when he thought I was dead asleep but I sucker punched him in the gut. I wasn't dropped like I'd expected, instead he sort of groaned and dropped to his knees slowly laying me down on the floor. After that he just seemed to lay an extra blanket on me when I was genuinely asleep.

This worked fine until I had a slight nightmare, it was one of the normal ones concerning Ced's body. The first few months, I'd talk to him in my head, ask how he was doing these days and talk about what I'd been up too. These days I hadn't at all some how I felt like this was his punishment for the sole fact I'd almost forgotten him. I woke up from Draco shaking me, he'd smelled overpowering blocking out any other smells or sounds.

"Wha-what?" I mumbled as I realized I'd been crying. I was sweaty too. Gross. Suddenly there was a shoulder in my face, it was shaking, someone was talking. Wait why am I in the air? My mind was muddled but calm now. Why was I annoyed before?

I looked around to see the room was moving, no...I was moving something smelled good. I blinked and looked next to me, Draco was on his side his hand was on my head. My mind became clear again as I realized I was in the bed now. What just happened here? The anxiety was coming back in strides.

"What.." I looked at the room, it was dark with the only light coming from the window.

"Sorry. I couldn't stop myself. You were crying out for me and I just couldn't..not...stop myself." He mumbled as he scooted closer. I blinked twice before it dawned on me. He did the stupid veela thing. I sat up abruptly to go back to the floor while I had the will but his hand caught me.

"Ara...please. Just for tonight." He spoke quietly but it stopped me none the less. I sighed and laid back down, I didn't have it in me to fight it right now. My heart was still pumping and I felt more and more scared the farther I was away from him. I rolled on my side and looked out the window, his breath bounced off of my back.

"You've been doing really well without me." He was just as quiet as before. I shrugged, silent as I went through the nightmare again. It was always the water. I didn't understand it. Why water?

"...Do you want to talk about it?" I shrugged again to his question. I wasn't sure if he meant the nightmare or the lack of talking in the past week.

"Well I do. How often are the nightmares?" He continued I rolled my eyes and rolled onto my back.

"Often enough." I replied cryptically.

"Are they always this bad?" He asked me some more, poking now.

"Yup." I decided that I was going to stick to one word answers.

"Can I do anything?" He sounded closer this time. I tried to look at him in the corner of my eye out of curiousity but found it was just dark.

"Nope." I answered, popping the P just to annoy him at this point.

"No, _sir._ " He corrected with some animosity. I rolled back onto my side as I felt a hand on my hip.

"You're going to have to let me in at some point." He sounded determined now and much closer.

"Kay." He was maybe a centimeter away from the back of my head. I blinked and it seemed like things were moving in slow motion again. I wasn't anxious as my heart beat slowed down.

"Ara..." I felt the urge to roll over onto my other side and allowed my body to do so.

"Yes?" Something in me had me wanting to talk to him for his efforts.

"Why do you have such a strong wall?" He looked desperate and scared. I frowned at it.

"Habit, I guess." I shrugged in response.

"Then we'll work on it." He decided as I frowned deeper.

"What if I don't want too?" I added. It'd kept me from breaking down. Kept me strong and it kept me continuing. I _needed_ it.

"Ara..." He had the commanding voice happening again. It almost irritated me.

"Malfoy..." I quipped, trying unsuccessfully to use the same tone.

"Seriously? We don't talk for nearly a week and you're back on that? Did you learn _nothing_?" He asked hotly as I snorted and leaned a tad closer to him. He glared hard at me.

"Ha-bit." I bit out the words in his face out of spite. I was keeping my word to myself with making this difficult. He growled, his hand on my hip was now squeezing.

"Excuse me?" He was giving me a second chance and we both knew it. I cleared my throat and took in a breath.

"Ha...bit." I sneered and went to roll but found I couldn't. I was just kinda stuck, it felt wrong to be disobeying him like this. Like I'd done something awful that was grounds for bouts of guilt.

Abruptly he kissed me, the sounds of our teeth cracking together as he growled. It felt like a direction was given, and I complied without thinking about it. Some how my body just...responded. I leaned back a pinch to take in a breath and found I was now on top of him. His hands were squeezing my hips as he took in deep and ragged breaths. I pulled away entirely for a second, sitting on his lap now, processing.

He growled as he sat up and pulled me back down towards him, I gripped his hair out of anger and kissed him harder than he could do to me. He switched to my neck, biting and pulling as he went while I scratched his back out of pleasure eliciting another low rumble out of him. I was going to win _this_ if nothing else.

"Ugh, I love you." His voice was crackly and heavy with his hand was half way up my shirt and squeezing. I moaned a second before I realized what he was going for and stopped any more from escaping.

"Hey! No fair, this was an angry make out. Not a...love thing." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. He scoffed as I stopped everything entirely.

"Seriously?" He rolled his eyes, sliding his hand out from under my t-shirt to rest on my thigh. I nodded quickly, that was all it was supposed to be.

"And here I thought you missed me." He smirked as he shifted me on top of him to be more center.

"As if. You said it yourself, I've been doing **great**." His hand squeezed gently, causing my thigh to flex. I looked back down to see was still smirking, okay so now he knew I was bluffing. So there may have been a few times I almost lost my head, I think it was in Madam Malkin's that I nearly had a nervous breakdown after the third formal robe I was fitted for. I don't know why I ever believed his mother _wouldn't_ tell her only son.

"Let me just get this straight, you were totally into it, to go the whole way...If I _hadn't_ told you that I love you, pet?" He let his hand drift up to my waist as I nodded. His hand was really only in the back of my mind. I was halfway between annoyed, horny, and a little flattered he'd confessed. It was an awful mess.

"You're afraid of love..." It was just above a whisper but it was true enough for me to freeze.

"No!" I went to get off of him as he snorted and kept me there with his hands. Oh good. Now he knows, he'd be even more insufferable now.

"This explains a lot." He muttered as I flipped him off out of spite, the walls coming back up with how much it seemed he'd figured out.

"Like hell it does, _prat_." I was baiting him for the fact I wanted him to stop the little discovery ride he was on.

"...Like why you only let me kiss you when you're angry. Its why you have nightmares, isn't it? Hes the only one you've really loved since your mum died." Draco was figuring this out too easily for my liking. It seemed he took the bait but not quite how I wanted..now he was just listing things with a little more passion and aggression behind his words. I huffed again and looked away from him.

"Enough." I growled as he raised a brow.

"Don't like it now that you're the one in the spotlight, Ara? Don't want to talk about the fact your mother died and now you won't let _anyone_ in? Not even your own sister?" He pushed farther, twisting his hand in the open wound. It burned.

"Stop." I countered sounding a little meek. More meek than I'd really meant for it to sound like. I felt weak and defeated but I was still trying to stop him from farther.

"The fact that you'd rather cut off your own sister than admit you're too stubborn to see what _she_ was going through? That she hurt just as much as you?" He hissed.

I snapped and slapped him, it was too far. He could talk about me. He could talk about Ced but he couldn't talk about _that_. I tried to be there for her but she had our harebrained father to fall on, I had _no one_. I was alone now even, she wasn't. At times I hated her for it but I refused to admit it out loud, the guilt just kept stacking itself on and on.

"You know what, Ara?" He looked back at me, not angry like I expected. I continued to glare at him, not saying anything. He shifted me on his lap yet again so that my stomach was pressed against the lower areas of his torso. If I hadn't been so angry I'd probably be a lot more interested in what he had to say.

"I'll love you anyways and one day you'll have to accept I'm not leaving without you." He stared into my eyes with enough intensity it felt uncomfortable to still look on. This felt wrong. So wrong coming out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. He'd been immature and a smug purist bastard for years and suddenly it was like a light-switch had flipped and he was...tolerable. He was interested in all my hopes and dreams and beliefs.

"Oh what happened to my _Veela_ just running me over for you?" I just glared back into his stare. I was angry about a lot of things right now. From Ced's death to the fact that my own destiny had been decided without my knowledge and somehow everyone else knew about this except me. I wasn't as elastic as I'd led everyone on to believe.

"I don't think you'll let her. You're just too recalcitrant." He sighed. Damn. That was big word. I briefly pondered it as he leaned his head onto my shoulder and started to rub circles on my back. The action confused me more than the word. I was still expecting to piss him off but instead he was just being affectionate? Wait...

"So...I have control?" I whispered it more to myself than to him but he nodded anyways.

"You've apparently always had control." I stared at him for a second, almost not trusting it.

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"You have the ability to just...force bits out. I don't have that luxury." He sounded dreary which upset me a little but the anxiety and tension gave way after months and months of it all choking me. It was only relief now.

I almost smiled as he picked his head back up so I just hugged him to me. Awkwardly he began to return it and for once it felt nice. I just hugged him tighter. This was wonderful news. I hopped off his lap and laid down next to him, giddy now.

"You're pretty good at snogging anyways." I poked his nose as I said it. He stared at me for a second and snorted.

"You're not too bad yourself. Go to sleep, pet. Its a long day tomorrow." He kissed my forehead softly. I nodded and closed my eyes, drifting off into sleep. It was okay now. _I_ was calling the shots.


	10. Chapter 10

I was woken up by the sound of something purring into my side and back. It was an odd sensation leading me to open my eyes to see two large windows that were covered by dark green curtains. It gave the entire room an odd green sheen that bounced back into my eyes on every reflective surface. I rolled onto my back, staring up at the ceiling.

I was expecting a gray ceiling and the bumpy bed of my room in Devon but it wasn't there. A stark white ceiling gazed back at me forcing a few waves of homesickness into my stomach. Luna's side of the room was much more lively than mine, she'd had the one window and her side of the ceiling was painted with pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville with the word " _friends_ " written in golden ink creating a circle around each of them and connecting them together. They'd never been able to move but I always felt like they'd breathed.

"You're up early, love." A deeper voice echoed into my ears, reminding me of the situation I'd gotten myself into. A hand that'd been resting on my stomach drifted up and grazed my chest lightly. I didn't respond, hoping he'd think I was still asleep somehow. I wasn't even sure how he knew I was awake right now anyways.

"Ara..." His voice echoed again, this time his hand drifted back down towards my pant's waist line. It sounded like he was amused, almost like he was smirking in the pale light.

I snatched his hand, stilling it's path to my lower half. "Malfoy." My own voice echoed with just as much attitude as his had humour. He gripped my hand, squeezing it.

"Draco." He corrected with a strained voice.

"Mal-foy." I repeated, sounding out the word. We'd fallen into our old habits again and I almost felt a little comfort with that, it gave me a smile despite the fact I was in a bed with a guy that wasn't my boyfriend...Even though said boyfriend hadn't owled me at all since we left Hogwarts. I was little torn up about that. Little shitter. He better be really bloody busy to not have owled me for over a week.

"Its going to sound really bloody strange when you're addressing your mate by your shared last name." He sounded easy going but riled at the same time, leaving me to believe he wanted to seem like he was calm when he really just wasn't.

I didn't respond, moving to sit up on the side of the bed. I had to give him props, it was the most comfortable bed I'd ever slept on but I longed for Hogwarts's bumpy mattresses or my own back in Devon out of familiarity for my norms. I pulled the material of my top back down to my hips from where it'd ridden up and wiped my the sleep away from my eyes.

A hand drifted over my shoulders, sweeping my hair over to the side. "Nothing to say?" He whispered into my ear as my head tilted down to look over my shoulder at him. His other hand came around my waist while he chuckled at my continued silence. I was more just taken aback by how gravelly his voice sounded and the feelings it elicited in my core.

"Well this is a rare occasion." He murmured as he started to kiss down from my jaw to my shoulder while his hand slid up my shirt yet again. I felt myself leaning back without really thinking. I'm not sure if it was a mistake or more of a happy coincidence that I'd worn a tank top giving him access to start going down my chest. I felt his hair tickle my face and the smell of him was over powering. I was almost lost in the feeling of his lips trailing down and down and his nimble fingers massaging my chest until a knock woke me up.

It felt hazy as Draco seemed to sigh and pull away. "Yes, mother?" His voice wasn't nearly as gravelly sounding now, much to my surprise. If anything he sounded annoyed as hell when I heard a door crack open. I didn't really want to move to look at the woman as she came in, my body felt like putty and I was actually loving it.

"Oh, my. Thats quite strong. Um. I've come to get your mate, Dragon." She sounded taken aback and I wasn't sure at what as I started to realise I was actually laying down on the bed again and Draco was almost on-top of me, he'd moved for his mum though. My shirt was just covering my chest, leaving my pale stomach completely exposed. I glanced down to process my chest was now peppered with purple and pink marks. Damn it. He'd given me like 30 fuckin' "love bites" all over. I'd sooner call them hickies and keep the emotions out of it though.

"I'll send her down." He nodded his head, a hand was still wrapped around my stomach. She must have nodded to something because I heard the door close and her heel's click away against the marble. What an odd family. Though I didn't exactly have any ground to stand on in that area.

"Please do try to be on your best behaviour. Bellatrix will not be attending but _others_ will." He stroked my stomach as he stressed each word. I furrowed my brow, wondering how I'd even gotten to this spot or why it mattered if his aunt attended a ceremony.

"Why is she not attending?" I queried curiously.

"She's had a bit of a falling out with the family after our change in sides. Please just behave. No swearing, common talk, or derogatory statements." He replied grimly. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, yeah. whatever." I waved him away as I pushed myself up and stood. I didn't even know what was going to be happening outside of a magic oriented bond. I know Narcissa had me meeting two or three officiators, all were just as blond and pale as the last. I was starting to long for some brown hair or _something._ She kept asking me which I felt closest too, I closed my eyes and picked one basically. She looked proud when I had and offered up that Draco had picked the same one.

"Ara. Please. It's essential that you are on your best behaviour." He seemed to have followed me, holding my hand and looked urgent. I raised a brow at that.

" _Why_?" I tilted my head, turning to face him.

"The ceremony will just entail of you, my family, yours, and myself but the party after will hold those who are high in the system and the bloody press." His eyes were on mine, watching and analysing while his lips were pursed.

"What system exactly?" I raised both brows, waiting for an answer.

"The Ministry of Magic for the UK and a few other countries." He looked a little frustrated with my questions.

I raised a brow at that and nodded slowly. "No worries. I'll be a perfect, quiet, little lady." I responded dryly, turning back to the wardrobe to pull out a button up and put it on. He didn't respond, going back to his own closet and pulling out his dress robes. I was hoping he had to go through a ridiculous number of fittings to get his clothes too but I doubted it.

"She'll be waiting in the downstairs bathroom." He called out from his closet as I stilled near the door.

"Right." I mumbled wondering _which_ downstairs bathroom he meant.

* * *

I was a little taken aback by the dress for the ceremony itself and also the number of people in the bathroom when I finally found it. I almost found myself walking back out. In fact I'd gotten maybe a foot back out of the door when Narcissa noticed me and ushered me to sit down. Lights and body heat heated the other wise cold and colourless bathroom. Dresses were hung up on a rack on the back wall, greens and blues glinted back at me.

"Now then, we'll have your hair up for this and down for the next." A tall black haired woman smiled softly back at me as she waved glamour charms into the clothes and hair pins. I stood for maybe 30 minutes before I was ushered to the next woman who brought the dress out. I had a feeling these were all at least half Veelas from the skin tone and the ever-clear blue eyes.

I hadn't seen this one before, it was graceful looking. Subtle hints of green glinted back from the pale blue flows that ran from my top to bottom. It had a scoop neckline, which entrancingly revealed the modest dress below it. My eyes drifted along with a bit of surprise at the intricate swells and crisscrosses that were just barely evident in the silky looking fabrics.

The delicate, black corset-like tied of my dress covered my stomach, wrapped in black streams of fabric where the continuous flow was broken up by a small green cloth belt worn quite high around my waist. Small live white flowers seemed to have been charmed to sit on the neck line and lined the dress's trim as it streamed out from my waist to the floor and behind me. I was impressed to say the least but it all just seemed to continue.

Below the cloth belt the dress ran down and hid the sides of the skirts below. The front of the top dress was a tad bit shorter at the front but flowed straight down, not really breaking up the view of it all together. I glanced behind my shoulder as my eyes followed the trail of flowers to the back. It continued a fair length behind me and ended in a broad rectangle. I could just see the little black shoes, I was wearing, peek out in the front when I turned back around to face the two witches that were moving little pieces of cloth around to be just so according to Narcissa's commands.

My blue sleeves were narrow and just a bit shorter than my arms, hanging around my wrists. The flow of fabric was broken just below my covered shoulders where they were divided by thick, dark aesthetic looking bands that were line with the same flowers from the sides of my dress. Under the flowers the same fabric was the same shade of black that was used to outline the edges of the dress.

"What flowers are these?" I asked softly, looking towards the black haired woman that was adjusting the fabric corset along my waist and torso.

"Oh they're Sweet Autumn Clematis. We thought it would work to lighten the dress a pinch." She smiled back. She had a pretty smile, one that lit up her eyes and made her nose crinkle. It made me want to smile.

Narcissa seemed to nod as the women left and stepped off to the side. I felt like I'd become her piece of art or something with the way she appraised me. She nodded again after a second look and pulled a mirror over for me to see.

"What do you think?" She'd crossed her arms over her chest and motioned back to the mirror with her head.

I looked the same as ever but I felt like I'd aged. I was 16 but I felt much older than that looking back at my reflection. The wispy blonde hair had been pulled up to see in a braid along the crown of my head with little green gems in between the twists. I had no make up but they'd definitely covered up the hickies that were courtesy of Malfoy.

"Its...definitely a traditional dress. Not that traditional is bad!" I nodded slowly, putting a hand up to defend the adjective. She nodded, pulling the mirror away.

"Lovely, well we've got maybe two minutes. Time to get you out there, Ara ,darling." She smirked, reminding me of Draco all at once. The mention of the ceremony as she pulled me along was a little terrifying at best and she seemed to know it as she guided me along.

I stood in front of lines of empty seats and tables that were light with black flowers and floating candles. The blond officiator or whatever the hell he was stood next to me, making small talk.

"As much as I appreciate the comforting small talk, lets be honest here. Is it going to hurt?" I turned and almost glowered at him as I spoke sharply. He looked amused as he shook his head.

"Not at all. We won't be bonding you two personally, just objects that you'll wear. It was Mr Malfoy's wish in the case that you passed before his son." He tilted his head down with some aspect of understanding that I completely lacked. I thought if I said no to the bonding, he'd die. Now I was going to die and some how this was supposed to change things?

"What happens if I die before him then?" I raised a brow, trying not to move my arms before the rest of the people came in.

"He would have passed as soon as you if not an hour later but instead, he can take the ring and survive maybe a year more before succumbing." He explained hesitantly. I could see it in his eyes that he thought I knew about this, I hadn't at all. I was told that my finger would be pricked by this guy and that I'd end up with a ring but who knew that it's whole purpose was to allow Malfoy to live after I kicked it.

"Of course it was." I grinded out as the doors opened, Malfoy strolled in looking calm and collected but I could see the terror in his eyes. He'd been dressed in rather traditional clothing as well.

"Ara. Mr Warren." He greeted us with a light but confident voice. His leather jacket was fairly short sleeved, but it covered to well below his groin and was almost completely buttoned up at the center. The sleeves of his jacket were wide and reached down to his hands, they just as decorated with a band of crisscrossed patterns at the edges.

His jacket had a narrow, rectangular neckline which revealed part of the white shirt worn below it, and a dark leather belt, which is held together by an intricate knot hung around his pant's line. The leather belt is entirely decorative as far as I could tell. His pants were darkly coloured and clung to his legs. He'd been putting on weight since we'd gotten to his families home it seemed.

He came up and stood next to me. "You look brilliant." He looked me over with a neutral expression as he complimented me. I just nodded back at him, not replying. I wasn't all that enthused by this demonstration. It wasn't out of love or want, it was out of a need and promised protection. Voldemort would have a harder time without his family's influence and wealth.

The doors opened again revealing Lucius and Narcissa, both were in dress robes but not nearly as traditional as ours. Instead she was wearing a nude dress that was accented with gems and reached the ground, trailing behind her. He merely wore black and white robes but held his cane in his hand. I was flabbergasted to see my potions professor follow in after them, looking solemn as ever. Since when was Snape a Malfoy?

Luna's dress was bright yellow that made me want to smile if I wasn't so bloody mad with her. She was accompanied by my father whose robes were new but just as yellow as Luna's dress. She was pretty with her hair braided and curled down her back, her heels echoed as she almost skipped into the large marble ballroom. I was a little sick of marble these days. I felt like it was a cold empty stone.

"Welcome all." Warren spoke loudly, it echoed and almost made me jump but I stopped myself out of fear I'd embarrass everyone somehow.

"Today we see the binding of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Ara Lovegood." He spoke again after a second of people situating themselves. Eugh. His father had taken Draco's middle name. How self-absorbed could you _possibly_ get?

Warren turned to my with his hand extended, palm facing up. "If you will, my lady." His voice was honey coated but I still eyed his other hand warily due to the large looking pin he held primed and ready to stick me.

I hesitantly raised my hand, placing it in his. He gave me a small smile as he nodded, that was probably a good thing, right? Maybe. I don't know at this point. I was pretty close to just ripping my hand out of his and sprinting to the jump out one of the large windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. I flinched a little as his hand came flying down and pricked me then pulled back up just as quickly.

He pulled my hand over to a sliver platter containing a necklace and a ring. "Etium viticum vinculum" he waved his wand as he squeezed. A crimson drop fell onto the silver ring. He patted my hand with a small smile and reached for Draco's with a different pin. His had a large green ball at the end of it.

"Sir." Wordlessly, Draco placed his hand into Warren's waiting one. I jumped between his expression, posture, and his finger as the man pricked him just like he had me. He was stone faced as ever, looking empty almost. His shoulders were relaxed, nothing gave away his current emotions right now. I was a little thrown but maybe I was just a big baby about being stuck with a bloody needle.

"Etium viticum vinculum." Warren repeated the incantation with Draco's blood dropped into the necklace. Both objects seemed to have absorbed it which led me to believe it had a lot to do with the spell that was being cast. Draco's hand fell back to his side gracefully as Warren finished his work and held the platter up to us. I hesitated, not sure if I was supposed to put the ring on him or what. I should have seriously paid more attention when Narcissa was rattling on about it all.

Draco seemed to have caught on as he went and picked up the silver necklace, at it's base hung a piece of silver that had been covered with a large M, dragons, and spears. The background was green and black squares with a piece of writing at the bottom that I couldn't read when it was in motion. He stepped forwards, staring me in the eyes as he clasped it behind my neck. Vaguely, I worried that I wouldn't be able to ever take this of or something. It was a little weighted, the pendant at the end was close to the size of the bottom of a tea cup.

He took a step back which signaled it was my turn to do the whole creepy, wordless stare as I put a piece of jewelry on him. I plucked the ring up off the platter as it moved away again, probably put back on the side table.

I picked up his hand, and slid the shiny metal onto his middle finger clumsily. He seemed to have cracked a little bit of a smile as he took it off then slide it back onto his ring finger. Nothing was said but I could see humour dancing around the wrinkles closest to his eyes. That reminded me of how Luna smiled, her eyes always crinkled first.


	11. Chapter 11

He took my hand now and kissed the third knuckle before he held it and started pulling me along. I guess it was over then? Should have _seriously_ paid more attention in the rehearsals. Damn. We went out the door first, standing outside it until the family members...and Snape had exited the room.

Then it seemed we were dividing by gender as Luna came to stand next to me with Narcissa. I was ushered away back to the bathroom to change into my more modern and light dress. It was a v-line floor length black dress that had a slit coming up to right above my knee, my shoulders were entirely exposed which was almost nice as the women swarmed me again and pins were pulled out of my hair as it was rearranged to fall down past my shoulders.

"Now you'll go to the room across the hall, Draco will be inside waiting for you." She patted me on the shoulder as she motioned for Luna to go with her. This was probably the oddest ceremony I'd seen in long while. I wandered for maybe a good 10 minutes before I came across another set of doors that were closed but I could hear quiet conversations from inside it.

I got lost in this place often enough that Narcissa and Draco had sent house elf's after I wandered too long. I'd gotten to be great friends with one named Minxy. She was a sweet little thing. I thought about peeking through the door but felt like I could possibly intrude on a personal meeting of Lucius's or something and he'd have me put under the Cruciatus...actually I could easily see that happening. My luck was just shit enough it was possible.

I heard a familiar pop and looked next to me to see Minxy again. "Oh the miss is already here. Miss needs to go right through those doors." She gave me a smile as she started to shuffle me over to the large oak doors. Eugh. I really don't want too.

"It'll be right as rain, miss. Don't you worry." Minxy patted my exposed shin with a sympathetic expression covering her little face. It was adorable if not a little saddening. I didn't hesitate to raise my wand to Lucius when he raised his voice to the house elves when resulted in either him yelling at me or Draco yelling at him. We were dysfunctional at best.

"Right." I mumbled as I took in a breath and pushed the door's open revealing the gathering inside. It was louder that it sounded from out there and there was quite the number of people here which threw me a little. I heard another pop and assumed I was alone in this now and slowly started to edge my way out of the door way. The heavy doors closed heavily behind me which left little to be desired.

I didn't know anyone here. I couldn't even see my family's yellow's as all the colours of the rainbow seemed to be here tonight. I made eye contact with a tall, pale, blonde woman who seemed to eye me for a second. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell her to piss off or smile or nod or something. I kept walking and turned away from her as I decided I'd get a drink. Perfectly reasonable idea considering how much I didn't want to be here right now.

I picked up the glass and sucked it down in one go. Probably not my best idea but the empty glass refilled itself leaving me with little else to do but stand against the wall and awkwardly glance at people. I felt uncomfortable and bewildered in this setting with no idea as to how to act or what to say to anyone around here. I recognized the minister of magic talking to a brown haired man.

"Ms Malfoy, please do let me introduce myself." I turned my head to see the same blonde woman from before, she towered over me with ease. I didn't realise she was talking to me until she put a hand on my forearm.

"I'm Silvia Wilkes, head of the Veela laws department in the ministry." She smiled daintily, shaking my hand.

"Ara will do Ms Wilkes." I nodded back at her with a pinched smile, not sure what I was supposed to say to that. I almost introduced myself to here but stopped just shy.

"I'm surprised to see that you're so far away from Draco." She tilted her head, analysing my features.

"We all need time to our selves." I justified uneasily.

"Mm. Fair. But not many would allow their mate to wander unmarked and not have bed them yet." She looked a little confused and suspicious as she eyed my neck. I almost choked on my own spit when I inhaled sharply. She had to be full blooded veela or something to know about that bit. I didn't get this chick at all. She had to be in her early years still or just incredibly unversed in the art of subtlety.

"Well...I suppose I should excuse myself to go find h-." I coughed as I started to edge away.

"Is there something that is making you unhappy with him?" She cut me off with her question, making me stop edging away and respond.

"Theres many things that make me unhappy with him, Ms Wilkes. However, the other bit is more of a personal choice." I spoke plainly, starting to glower at her.

"And you don't feel the bond, at all?" She was still analysing as she looked me up and down. I felt a bit like one of the muggle's science experiments at this point.

"I would suppose not. Have a pleasant party Ms Wilkes. " I replied shortly and turned away from her. A second later I realised that I was back in party limbo, no where to go, no one to talk too. I was about to call it quits and sit outside in the garden or something when I felt a hand come around to rest on my hips. It had to be Malfoy, there was no way in hell anyone else would do that here.

"I've been looking for you." He whispered into my ear, tickling it. I was guided towards a group of people that looked to be around our age. There stood a tan boy a little taller than the girl with short black hair and two more boys.

One's skin was dark, enough to be more than just a tan he'd gotten from flying and his hair was short enough that I could see his head. The other boy was just as pale and looked a bit stringy while his face almost reminded me of a rabbit. I didn't deal with this lot, ever. I guessed the girl was Pansy Parkinson but I didn't know who the boys were. Each of them looked serious and solemn.

"Ara, this is Theodore Nott." He motioned to the stringy one on the far left. "This is Blaise Zambini." He moved onto the short haired boy who nodded back to me, looking a little less serious now.

"Marcus Flint and Pansy Parkinson." I made eye contact with the tan one and immediately remembered him from one of Harry's conversations. He'd been complaining about Flint playing dirty games of Quidditch.

"So this is the girl, eh?" Pansy's voice brought me back to the situation with some chagrin. I kept blanking out when people were talking and it was starting to bite me in the ass. Especially with the ceremony, if Malfoy hadn't stepped up I would have totally just kept on staring at him and the officiator.

"Pans." Draco's tone was a warning signal. Usually it was used to warn me I was about to step on his toes or just hop completely over the line, this time it was to tell her.

"I suppose I am the girl." I shrugged, looking back at her. She looked a little taken aback at my words, or his. I wasn't sure which.

"You know we all thought Pans here would be the chosen one for Draco." Blaise spoke up, looking a little amused as he leaned against the purple wall.

"Mostly because we'd been a thing since going to that bloody school...till you showed." Pansy snorted with a bit of annoyance. I raised a brow at that but didn't respond.

"Enough." Draco seemed to sigh, like he'd heard this whole thing over and over again. I imagined he had considering she didn't look the type to give up all that easily. She opened her mouth, glaring at me.

"I'd wager to say you still are." I spoke up plainly. She could have him for all I cared, all we had together was apparently last names and a contract of protection for my loved ones. Her mouth closed then opened again after a second.

"And how much are we wagering then?" She raised a brow, leaning down to my height. I'd slowly realised that was a little bit shorter than most of these people. Even Draco had grown a bit since he'd turned 16 while I'd stayed the same height.

"How much would you _like_ to wager?" I almost snorted as Draco seemed to pull me a little closer, his grip tightened giving me the warning I was about to step on his toes again.

"All of it?" She looked hopeful as I pursed my lips.

"Girls..." Draco spoke up as I held up a hand to his verbal warning, thinking about it. I heard one of the boys whistling at my actions from beside us and figured it was Blaise. He seemed the most likely to do it since the other two just sort of stood there, glaring at everyone and everything. I was under the impression that all of their fathers had been death eaters, so I was a little surprised that they'd be allowed to come here when the Malfoy's had supposedly refrained from their side of the war.

"It being?" I tilted my head, looking at her. I wasn't giving up the protection for Luna or my da.

"The whole bit, Lovegood. I sit with him, hug him, kiss him, sleep with him..." She trailed off looking expectantly.

"Including tonight?" I put a finger to my lips as I hummed in thought.

"Definitely tonight." She nodded quickly. That could work. I'd get out practically scot free and she could get bitten by a horny Veela.

"Would that nullify our contract?" I looked back at him, his face had darkened considerably since I'd last looked at him like a minute ago. I had a feeling I'd stepped on his toes. Or that I poking them with a stick right now and I was about to step on them.

"Yes. It would. You can't try to stick her in your place and still expect some sort of protection for them." He was practically snarling as he looked down at me. I slowly blew air out of my mouth, nodding.

"Guess that's off the table then." I sighed looking back to Pansy who seemed a bit miffed. The conversation started back up a second later when Nott mentioned something about a new broomstick coming out next month. I was quickly getting bored and started to creep away from the group but Malfoy seemed to be keeping an eye out for it because every time I got more than a step away, he'd pull me back to his side roughly.

After the third time he'd pulled me back, he cleared his throat gaining the attention of everyone in the group. "We'll be right back." He nodded to the group, an air of politeness covered up the fact that I knew he was a little pissed off right now. They nodded back, Parkinson was eyeing his hand on my waist as we turned and he pulled us out of the doors. They slammed behind us but we kept walking, I was getting a little antsy that I wouldn't be able to find my way back to the room if we went much farther.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's veela transformation which is really expanded on next chapter comes from  
> Veela!Draco (art)  
> By: anokaba  
> on AO3. 
> 
> Also theres a major lemon below.

He took another turn down a well light hallway that was carpeted this time and pulled me through a door. "Muffliato." He cast the charm that almost guaranteed that I was going to be yelled at. I sighed and took a few steps forwards. I looked back at the grey room that seemed to be the music room gauging by the grand piano and violin as well as a few other string instruments.

"That was not being on your best behaviour." He admonished, sounding almost calm.

I looked back over my shoulder and shrugged. "Seemed pretty good for me." I replied lightly. I faced him fully, crossing my arms over my chest to prepare for his rant. It seemed to never come because he just stared at me as I stared back at him for a few seconds.

"You tried to...pawn me off to my ex girlfriend." He deadpanned. I pursed my lips and shrugged.

"She was offering, not my fault." I added hap-hazardly.

"Behave or the night will end much quicker and I'll force you to behave. Do you really want to have it happen in a music room?" He declared with a hard expression. I had to guess he meant he'd mark me and somehow the bond would force me to obey, Narcissa went over it all but again...didn't pay much attention.

"Fine." I grounded out. He extended a hand out to me, I took it slowly.

"I wanted tonight to be...special. It took a lot of work for my friends to show up here after we abandoned the dark lord." He sighed and pressed his lips to my knuckles, pulling back afterwards.

"Alright. I'll be nicer." I sighed, feeling tinges of guilt sneak up on me.

"Thank you." He looked happy, might even say grateful as he began to pull me out of the room. We wandered back to the larger room that was full to the brim with people

"What did we miss?" Draco asked with a bit of muted excitement. Blaise and his friend sort of just stared at us then shrugged.

"We were taking bets on how long you two would be out. Pans won." He sighed pulling out five galleons and placing it in her open hand. The other two did the same in succession.

"You held out on me." I glowered at her as she pocketed the coins.

She smirked and looked back up at me with a shrug. "You fell through on our previous deal." I felt my mouth drop open as I went to motion towards Malfoy to say he'd made me do it when he cleared his throat, giving me a look. I was supposed to be behaving.

"Fine." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and looking away. Conversation begun around me again, _still_ about Quidditch. I just wasn't that fond of Quidditch. I don't know whats wrong with me but I was just more into Winged horse races than any other sport. I think it was closer to 30 or 40 minutes when I felt someone loop arms with me, pulling me away from Draco's side easily. Draco however looked a little on edge until he realised who it was, spinning his head around to glare.

"Where are you two going?" He raised a brow.

"The little witches room, love." Pansy's nasal tone spoke sweetly from behind me. Draco looked down to me with raised brows, he was wanting to know if this was real or not. Shit, why not?

"Yeah." I added halfheartedly with a head nod as she began to pull me away. I followed her smoothly out of the room.

"Out of curiosity, where are we actually going?" I raised a brow as we went up a set of winding stairs.

"Oh, you don't know?" She sounded genuinely surprised as she looked back at me. I slowly shook my head.

"No. I'm kinda lost with the manor thing." I stated slowly.

"Oh right, I forgot you lived in a shoe or whatever. Anyways we're going to your bedroom. Which door is it?" She waved her hand around as she seemed to recall not everyone lived in a giant mansion.

"Uh. Whichever Malfoy's is?" I tilted my head at her. I'd requested a separate room when I got here but no such luck. She seemed put off but so was I as she opened the door and walked in. It was immaculate as always, the bed made and my blanket and pillow were neatly tucked in the middle of the couch.

"Well I was going to come in here anyways...do you at least sleep on the couch?" She sounded sad as she stared forwards.

"Yeah." I tilted my head as it dawned on me that she was sad. This had been her best-friend since she was born and significant other for a good year or two and here I came along, ruining it all.

"Pansy...listen." I pursed my lips as she continued to stare forwards the couch.

"We don't have nearly enough time for a potion to switch places or anything but after tonight, he's all yours. He'll have calmed down by tomorrow and when we're back to Hogwarts, count me out. My part is done." I was trying to make amends. I realised that this whole thing had uprooted a lot of people for a lot of different reasons. Right now I was supposed to be back home, possibly with Harry and Luna getting plastered for Christmas. Instead I'd see them closer to New Years and I'd be different some how.

"Are you being serious?" She looked back over her shoulder with a squeaky pitch in her voice. She'd either cried or was close to crying.

"Deathly so." I nodded slowly. Her face seemed to brighten almost immediately at that.

"Wonderful." She breathed, wiping her eyes and going towards the make up table in the corner that I'd never used. She started rifling through drawers that were full of product's I hadn't seen before. She took one in particular out and pulling the stick out of the bottle, it was black as she wiped it over her eye lashes.

She'd screwed it back into the black bottle and had wiped from under her eyes before I asked. "What are we actually doing here anyways?" I raised a brow as she turned back around, eyes only slightly red.

"Oh I'm going to spray his pillow with my perfume." She explained casually as she pulled a crescent shaped glass bottle out from her bag. I raised both brows, a smile forming as she came closer and sprayed _all_ the pillows on the bed.

"And what does that do?" I snorted as she capped it and put it back in her little clutch.

"Reminds him of me." She winked as she looped our arms back together and practically skipped down the stairs to the room again. I felt like I was spending more and more time _out_ of the party than actually in it, which was just as well honestly. I didn't know what to do at their little party type thing. When we entered and approached the group of teens, I realised that Draco wasn't there anymore and began to search for him.

"Where'd Malfoy go?" I raised a brow, addressing the tallest boy. Theodore, I think.

"Hes being given a good talking to by your father and sister." He smirked, looking back at me. I squeezed my eyes shut with exasperation as I nodded. I decided I'd follow the yellow.

* * *

"Looking for someone, Ara?" Draco's voice spoke up from behind me, making me jump slightly.

"Maybe." I retorted as I spun around to look at him. The party was essentially over it seemed as people were slowly leaving in pairs. They'd come up to me and wish me luck then disappear again, probably to Narcissa or something. It was an odd ritual but nearly every one did it until it came to my own family. They came with Malfoy.

"Wise choices have been made today Ara, baby." My father smiled softly down at me, gliding a hand over the top of my hair. It was still styled and it'd stuck through out the whole night. I took in a deep breath of air as I nodded, yup. My family would survive this war. That was a good thing...Probably. No, no. It was and I can't tell myself any different.

"We'll see you at New Years." He bowed his head to Draco and I, I found Draco doing the same before my father wandered away. Luna came up and smiled whimsically at me. We stared at each other for maybe a minute, having a conversation all to our selves. Every little thought passed by her eyes into mine and it was returned, she was grateful but regretful. I think in some ways she'd wished that it was her in my place. She'd certainly be much easier for him.

She pulled me towards her in a light hug that lasted close to 30 seconds as I remembered the smell of her hair, it smelled like soft hay and flowers. I'd forgotten what it was like to have her around.

"See you soon." She pulled back with grace and curtsied, following our father. I felt Malfoy's arm wrap around my back, leading me away from the remaining drunks and stragglers of the party. His own friends had left soon after I went to find him and failed, I don't think they bothered to come say goodbye to me for which I was totally grateful.

Some how right as Luna's yellow sundress disappeared behind the doors, I felt absolute terror set in. It was time to head to the chopping block or bed or whatever. I don't think I've ever been this nervous about shagging someone, maybe I was supposed to be this nervous the first time but it just didn't happen for me. Everything felt normal, boring even. Was it though? I mean it was just sex. Nothing big. This is just sex. ohmerlinohmerlinohmerli-no. This is _just_ sex.

"Ara?" I bristled slightly as I realised we were halfway to his room now and he was totally focused on me. I raised a brow, not trusting my voice enough to respond. "Why do keep saying sex under your breath?" He asked incredulously.

I pursed my lips as I tried to find an appropriate response to that. "I'm...looking towards the future." I declared lamely.

"Yeah right. You're freaking out." He snorted, shaking his head. I frowned at the accusation but found that the feeling was smoothing over to serene peace.

"There. Better, love?" His lips pressed against my head as I peered at him. Odd but not impossible that I calmed myself down. I looked back as he opened the door and lead me inside to stop right in the door way.

"Merlin's beard, what the hell did she spray in here?" He asked incredulously, a hand over his nose as I started to grin.

"Perfume." I giggled at his look of absolute disgust. It did feel good on some level that the smell repelled him but on another it was only going to make things more difficult for Pansy and I.

"Ugh." He pulled away from me and threw the blanket I used most nights over the pillows. I felt my nerves come back in spades as the distance between us grew.

"Better." He sighed, sitting on the bed and clumsily pulling at the bow-tie on his dress-robes. The black over coat was already taken off and laying next to him.

"I can do that for you." I called from the door way, gaining his attention. I don't know what in the hell possessed me to offer that when I was already panicking about shagging him, now I was about to make it personal.

He raised a brow as he stilled his actions. "Have at it then." He let his hands fall to his sides as I clicked across the floor to stand in front of him. Heels apparently gave me a sense of superiority that I'm just now seeing.

I stared _only_ at the black silk as I weaved my fingers through it, pulling it apart and sliding it off his neck. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time and made the mistake of looking up when I was finished. I was caught in his gaze again, totally unable to break away. His eyes were softer looking but had the sharp edge of a predator's, he knew what he was going to get by the night's end but he hadn't yet figured out how to slide me into it gracefully.

He stood slowly, giving me time to back up a bit but still maintained the eye contact. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hands reach around my waist, trailing up and undo each button as he went. His cold hands fell back to his sides after trailing back down my exposed back. I reacted without quite thinking about his actions and took a step closer to undo his vest. It went smoothly as he moved with me sliding it off right as my fingers set to work on his white button-up.

I was almost impressed with how graceful I was being right when I went to take a step to the side and tripped over the dress's front. He caught me easily with his hands around my waist, it'd broken the eye contact long enough for me to ogle his chest like a nutter who'd never seen skin before. He wasn't exactly a greek god but it had a unique pleasantness to it. I wanted to run my nails down his front like I had to his back. It'd suddenly started to feel a little warmer in here when I looked back up to his eyes. He took in a breath then stopped, a slow smirk forming.

I pursed my lips out of confusion before he pulled my face towards his, pressing his lips against mine. His lips were cold but almost sweet, mine on the other hand, like most of my body right now, felt like they were burning. Every inch of my skin tingled and singed in pain like I was on fire, and yet, it felt like I couldn't get enough. I felt him pulled back a little, ragged breaths were being blown down my front.

"Strip." He whispered into my cheek, it sounded ridiculous in my mind but apparently my fingers had other ideas. I slipped the black dress off by just shimmying it off my boney shoulders. It fell to the floor softly, sliding down my hips and legs. I didn't meet his eyes as I unclipped my knickers, pulling everything off and stepping out of the pile of clothes to pull off my shoes, I wasn't sure how far to go each time and paused after to see if he'd stop me. He did on the shoes, putting a hand over my own as I bent at the waist.

"Leave the heels on." He spoke softly, I nodded in return and looked up, not entirely sure what else to do at this point. Any bravado I'd had just fell off with my dress and knickers. He seemed to realise, taking the lead he pulled me over to the bed. I leaned back on my elbows and looked up, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do here when his lips collapsed into mine.

He felt a little unhinged to me as I was slowly pinned to the bed with him assaulting my lips with no breaks. I let out a moan as he pulled away, pressing one soft kiss below my ear. I gasped, gripping his hands tightly and stilling them as he went to roll a nipple between fingers.

"Like that, do you?" His voice was gravelly and sharper as he chuckled. I just groaned in return as he did it again and I squeezed harder.

"Just shut up and keep going." I breathed heavily, keeping my eyes shut. It felt like I needed to keep them closed now. He laughed lightly again but repeated it once again, this time he nipped. I could feel my skin being softly bit between his teeth as he sucked.

"Malfoy." I moaned and then yelped lightly as he bit down harder.

"Draco. You just stripped in front of me, I'd say we were at least on a first name basis." He growled, letting go of my skin.

"Oh yeah? First name basis with my boyfriend's mortal enemy?" I let out a short breath as he moved down my neck, trailing his tongue to swirl around my breasts. His hands seem to grip me tighter as I willingly discussed Harry feckin' Potter right in the middle of a sex thing. I could feel his breath over my face as he seemed to glare down at me, my eyes were still closed for some reason.

"Especially considering I'm about to be inside of you and take you as mine..." He trailed off, pulling his hand out of mine to linger around my lady bits. He dragged a finger over my lips, not quite moving but steady as he went. "What's my name, pet?" He plunged one finger into me at once making me gasp as my back arched at the sensation. I was distracted by it but it seemed to annoy him as he pulled back out entirely. "Whats. My. Name?" Draco grounded out sharply, pushing two fingers into me now. I had a feel it'd be three if I didn't answer soon.

"D-draco." I breath as he started to finger me, his thumb rubbed against my clit as he went. I could feel his hair brush against mine and his breath drift over my neck, heat was building rather quickly, quicker than I thought it was supposed too. He pulling at that one particular part of my neck and I felt myself break loose, cumming hard.

I thought he'd stop at that point or at least have me suck him off but instead he slipped a third finger in. He continued the same actions but this time, he was rougher and faster with his fingers pushing and pulling in and out of my hips.

Heat was building again but I couldn't quite feel anything past the combined sensation of the warmth of his body pressing against mine and the coldness of the room. Maybe this is why my eyes were closed. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders, they weren't as smooth as I remembered, instead they felt ragged and scaly, there was something soft protruding from his shoulders that I wanted to stroke but stopped just short.

I went to ask him if he was really sure about having me cum a second time so freaking soon, but I couldn't quite get the words out. "Draco a-" I breathed in sharply, digging my nails into his back and dragging them as I came yet again, unexpectedly. I was almost starting to feel bad, this was my second time but he hadn't gotten anything at all.

He pulled out of me finally, pulling out of my hand's grasp as well. My arms just sort of fell off of him to my sides as I heaved from pleasure and exertion, my eyes were open but I don't know if I was really processing what I was seeing, Draco looked almost silvery as he stripped down in front of me, scaly almost but not quite so I wrote it off as having loosened my brain from cumming twice so close together. I figured this was where I meant to suck him off and struggled to sit up. He smirked at my struggles but eventually went to straddle me, keeping a hand on my chest.

I twitched almost nervously as I took him in, he was bare, and he was perfect looking through my haze. He had always been an odd sort of pale beautiful which I think just stemmed from the Veela genes. He claimed it was a privilege to be both pure blood and a full Veela. It was rare and desired for the power associated.

I was starting to realise the power his body contained as I took him in with his hair sticking to his head with sweat, his eyes were focused but glazed looking. I'm sure my face was flushed and my lips were bruised looking from the force we'd been using.

"Do you accept?" Draco's voice was sharp but smooth at the same time as it curled around my ears. I wasn't even sure what I was about to accept but I know I wanted it.

"Yes." I gasp, still panting from his actions before. He seemed to nod, dragging his nails lightly down my front. They were sharper than I remembered. I felt him shift to lay over me, his head in the crook of my neck as I felt him slowly enter. A moan escaped my throat without thinking, pushing him into action. I was lost in a haze again as I panted and realised how good he smelled.

I could feel myself almost come apart as he pushed into me over and over with the pressure building in my stomach. I barely felt his teeth cut through my skin, in fact it felt good. I turned my head to the side without thinking to give him room as I truly came apart after cumming for the third time in one night.

We were panting as he moved to the side of me, or at least I was. That was an experience that I was sort of glad hadn't happened on the floor of a music room where I'd have to see his friends again after. I went to roll to the side of bed, possibly get up and go to sleep on my couch but he seemed to have other ideas. A feathery soft hand wrapped around my forearm in an iron grip.

"You're sleeping in here. Forget the couch, Ara." His voice had lighter qualities to it which interested me but I didn't have it in me to fight or wonder. It almost felt good to hear him say my name. I was sleepy as I laid back onto his bed with closed eyes, the shoes being pulled off of me and landing with a heavy clatter wasn't exactly interesting to me. Instead I was more interested in running my hand over something pleasantly soft but pointed feeling. I'd run my hands up feeling something like feathers tremble along with the bed we were laying on.

"Go to sleep, love." He caught my hand lightly, little pin pricks rested on top of my hand. I mhm'd him sleepily, turning to face him. He pulled me closer to his chest and at first I went to pull away but gave up when his hands clamped against my back and my head was nestled in his neck and the pillow. I can deal with this.


	13. Chapter 13

I felt warm, almost too warm. I think I need to breath, like one big breath of cold air and I'll be fine but...I can't move. My eyes snapped open as I tried to find the source of my inability to roll and found blonde hair in my eyes. I couldn't tell if it was mine, didn't look very curly. Looked straight and fine. Smelled nice too.

"I'm glad my hair smells good to you." A deep voice muttered against my cheek. I froze as panic ran through me when I recalled last night and the fact I'd signed my life away. His hand tightened on the right side of my chest and I was rolled onto my back to stare up at Draco with a little bit of panic and adrenaline running through my veins. Holy shit me, he has wings?

I stared at him as his skin seemed to slowly lose it's bumps and sharpness that could have been mistaken for scales or small feathers, his hair became less feather like as well, receding back to the odd straight strings of white blonde hair I was accustomed to. His shoulders were dealing with wings that seemed to be the last to recede as his facial features became more and more human like.

"...Yes. You stroked them last night, had to force you to go to sleep." He smirked a little as he straddled me. He looked pretty sure of himself in that moment making me think it was entirely possible.

"And...um." I pursed my lips as I realised I'd been a little...overzealous with him last night. "What's changed now?" My voice was squeaky as the covers pulled a little more and I realised I was freaking naked...and so was he. Jaysus fuckin' christ, Ara. What are you _doing?_

"I think you're staring at my chest right now but to be fair, I'm staring at yours too." He smirked deeper as he leaned closer to me, drifting over my face as he inhaled.

"Am I saying it all out loud?" I tilted my head incredulously as he shook his.

"Not at all. I can hear what you're thinking, love." He was still taking in deep breaths around my neck and hair...why though? "Because you smell like me and yourself, wanted to make sure the claim took to you." He explained loftily, pressing a small chaste kiss to my cheek as he rolled off of me and stood in all his naked glory. This thought thing was going to get really fucking annoying, really bloody fast.

"I'm going to find a way to shut you out." I declared lowly. He glanced over his shoulder at me and snorted at my determination.

"If you wanted that, you could have just told me." He turned back towards me. I sat up, pulling the covers with me to cover my chest as he leaned over on the bed. "Think of a wall in between your thoughts and the world." He smelled good but it wasn't the same sort of overpowering scent he'd had in the past. I stared at him for a second but slowly nodded, trying to imagine my thoughts in one half of my mind and a wall that was being built up with the rest of the world.

"I'm warning you now, if it's needed, I will break through but otherwise...you're welcome to your privacy." He almost sighed but forced a small smile onto his face.

"Why now?" I tilted my head wondering if he was being truthful and decided to test it by thinking about a time that Harry and I shagged and Ron almost walked in on us.

"The bond has been made, you're contract is not void and I won't have to arrest you to take me which nearly never works anyways." He merely pecked the tip of my nose and stood again, going to his closet. I watched his arse as he went and decided it'd definitely worked.

* * *

"Ara love, do you play anything?" Narcissa smiled at me from across the breakfast table, breaking me out of the stillness I'd begun to enjoy.

"Nope." I shook my head, eliciting a snort out of her husband.

"Of course she wouldn't, shes from _Ireland_." He mused with a smirk at me.

"Better than a posh Brit." I spouted, looking him dead in the eye. He was baiting me, but it didn't get far from Draco's objections.

"Enough." He spoke up from next to me as I merely sipped my tea and grinned across the table at Lucius.

"She'll learn to play the violin while we're here each year." Draco declared, making me choke on tea all of a sudden. All eyes were on me as I coughed the splashes of tea back into my mouth out of shock. It was now Lucius's turn to grin, though his was much more perfected looking.

"I'm sorry?" I looked back Draco with shock and the odd sense of 'did I just hear you right'.

"You're a Malfoy. Aristocratic women play instruments, love." He raised a brow, looking back at me.

"I...actually meant the whole 'we' thing." I pursed my lips for a good second before I took in a deep breath and held it to count to eight. Only two more days then I'd be in the burrow. That wasn't long at all.

It took me a second to realise the table had gone quiet, not even Lucius was snickering at this point. I looked up but found no one was looking at me, my eyes darted to the side to see Draco staring at the plate for a good minute while we watched him.

"We'll discuss this later." He seemed to be an eerie sort of calm that made all the hair on my arms stand up. I jumped as I heard a pop.

"Master Draco's friend has come by." I caught the voice and recognized it as the squeaky voice of Minxy.

"Who is it?" He sounded short with her but respectful none the less with me watching him.

"It's rather early for a friend, Draco." Narcissa admonished him for the friend coming by as he spoke to the house elf.

"Miss Pansy Parkinson." Minxy answered him. I pursed my lips and elected to take a sip of tea as he nodded to the elf. "Send her into the parlor." I was almost taken aback at how calm he was right now. I would have honestly expected him to be panicked and awkward with all of us here and his girlfriend showing up...instead he just seemed...resigned?

"Ara, time to go." He stood moving to the back of my seat. I shrugged but stood none the less,turning to push the chair back when I realised he'd already pulled it out of my way and was waiting on me. I stepped to the side as he pushed it back in and bowed his head to his mother. I followed his queue awkwardly then allowed him to pull me away and down another set of halls.

Pansy sat primly in a larger arm chair near the crackling fire place when we entered the room. Oh, great. I don't want to be apart of this.

"Draco...Lovegood." She greeted him loftily then grounded out my name in obvious distaste. Damn. I thought we'd gotten over that little spat, apparently not.

"Ara." Draco corrected in a sigh, he squeezed my forearm as it laid over his own. I think he was trying to comfort me...not entirely sure as to _why_ though.

"Right. Well, I wanted to ask if you'd like to join me for a walk in the gardens. I know you love to see it all under the snow." She went back to a muted happy with a small smile as she focused back on him.

"Ara?" He looked back at me for a final decision, making me freeze. Was he going to be this nice at school too or was this a limited time deal?

"Oh I'm sure she has things to do." Pansy spoke quickly, giving me a meaningful look. Right! I have a deal with her too. Goodness, I'm just making deals with everyone apparently.

"Actually, I have...packing to do. I really should get going." I nodded to her then back to him as I went to detract my arm.

"Alright. I'll be up soon enough." He let it slip away easily but wrapped a hand around the back of neck, pulling me closer until I felt his lips press against my forehead. Draco was affectionate the morning after, apparently. It gave me fuzzies which in turn gave me shivers.

"Uhm. Okay." I nodded awkwardly and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind me. I felt almost cold inside as I walked further and further away, leaving him with a girl that I knew wanted to get in his pants. It dawned on me that I was leaving here to do the same but somehow he was supposed to trust that I wouldn't. What...what am I feeling? Is it _guilt_? Is that possible?

* * *

I found myself staring out a hallway window, probably no where near where I was supposed to be. I'd been having a sort of one-sided conversation with one of the many Malfoy ancestor's portraits. This one was called Armand Malfoy, apparently he'd been the first to land in Britain and was quite proud of his conquests for William the Conquer.

"Are you even paying attention, woman?" His odd french accent made everything sound much prettier than what it was.

"I guess." I snorted, glancing at the blonde man on the wall. I could see a portion of the Malfoy gardens and I'd be lying if I didn't admit I was totally trying to see if he'd be out there with her.

"Well what did I say then?" He deadpanned, glowering at my lack of response.

"I'm kinda distracted here and you were no help." I rolled my eyes, looking away from the window to actually pay attention to the irate portrait.

"I _said_ you shouldn't be on this floor. Its best that those of a fragile disposition stay closer to the ground floors and the library." He grumbled at me.

"What do you know? You've been dead since the 11th century." I responded incredulously.

"And you call yourself a Malfoy..." He tsked me, shaking his 2-D hear. What. A. _Bastard_.

"I didn't! _You_ did, ya gimp." I pointed at him with irritation.

"Thats rather improper language for a lady." He looked taken aback, putting a pale hand decorated in various jewels over his heart.

"Oh for goodness's sake. I'm leaving." I threw up my hands in exasperation and began walking away.

"But I haven't told you which way to go!" The portrait yelled down the hall to me.

I turned around as I continued to walk backwards, away from the portrait. "I CAN FIGURE IT OUT MYSELF." I turned back around just in time to run into a black clothed chest.

"Must you yell?" I looked up to see a tired looking Snape and took one gigantic step back.

"Must you appear out of no where?" I retorted and promptly froze. I'd forgotten my place with him, he was still my potions professor and I still wanted his recommendation. Damn it, Ara.

He only rubbed his eyes as he yawned. "I didn't realise this hallway would be so popular, Miss Lovegood." He paused then smirked, glancing back down at me. "Or is it Ms Malfoy now?"

"I'm only 16." I pressed my lips into a thin line as I glowered back up at him.

"I can tell." He replied dryly, taking a step around me. "Draco is looking for you." He mentioned it so casually which made me think that nothing was wrong.

"Thanks for the memo." I called warily as he continued down the hall in his regular black robes. He didn't respond, merely held up a hand to me in response as he disappeared around the corner. It still feels incredibly strange to know that Snape is a family friend of the Malfoy's.


	14. Chapter 14

I'd opened and closed doors until finally I bumped into Malfoy himself. His face went from dark to an oddly warmed and pleased in a snap as he recognised me, moving back to get me enough space to stroll into the bedroom. It seemed as though he found me bemusing. Whatever. I was going to be out of here soon enough. 

"Where've you been, love?" He questioned me easily enough as I noticed that he smelled...odd. Not like himself. It turned my stomach against my own wishes. In fact, my mind seemed to just automatically jump to him having slept with her gauging from the tousled hair and the funky smell. It was flowery, completely different from the clean, and even the spicy aftershave smell I was used to with him.

"No where." I replied, harsher than I meant too. I was hoping I could just squish the feelings of jealousy that were continuously bubbling up in my stomach. Kinda just felt like a complete knob right now. I was getting all kinds of worked up about him and her when I'd actually left them alone on  _purpose_. God, Ara. Get your crap together.

"Right...well I can't help but notice you've not packed." He took in my response with a look of growing confusion, probably couldn't get why I'd be so grumpy after getting my time alone from him and I _did_ say I was going to do that. Bad, Ara. Gotta keep up your story.

"No shit. I've been wandering, couldn't figure that out from how _long_ it took me to get here?" I snapped, watching him raise his hands in surrender. You had it and then you didn't, jaysus, Ara. 

I kinda just wanted to slap myself in the face at the frustration I was currently feeling with myself. My issues with him and Pansy kept getting pushed onto the surface. I genuinely stomped my way to the closet and began throwing my clothes into a pile. Well then, here's a new face of Ara the drama queen...apparently.

"Hey." He wrapped his arms around my frame in an iron lock as I squirmed, trying to move away from him out of spite for what I was feeling. "Did you panic while I was away? Is that what's bothering you?" I froze as it hit me.

He'd just offered up the perfect reason as to why I'd be grumpy right now, and it wasn't that I was just jealous of his oddly rose-scented perfume right now. I didn't respond, choosing to turn around and face his chest. It smelled more like him here but I could _still_ smell that foul flower perfume.

"It's natural, Ara. Completely normal, I promise." He murmured, hugging me closer to him. I stood there for about a second before I couldn't take the smell anymore and outright pushed away from him.

"Ara?" He questioned, looking mildly concerned. I wasn't sure if I was expecting _that_ kinda reaction. I pinched my nose shut as I looked back at him with brows raised in an unapologetic look of disgust at the putrid fumes radiating from him.

"I'm sorry, malfoy, but you _reek._ Just absolutely bloody awful. Ugh. Get a new cologne, man." I waved my hand around as I started to move towards getting all my things in order to go to Harry soon enough. I think I've actually lost excitement for going there.

Thats a little bit of a scary though, though it was probably just because I'd have _him_ breathing over my shoulder the whole time. I paused my actions as I heard him snickering, almost cruelly at my expensive. It forced my back to straighten in some amount of insult as I looked over at him.

"What?" I perked my head up at him, bent at the waist as I picked up my more casual clothes from the pile I'd gotten thanks to Narcissa. Could tell she'd always wanted a daughter just from the ungodly amount of clothes I've received within a couple of weeks. According to her, a girl needed a special clothing item for every occasion. Something about you can never be overdressed or overeducated, issue is that its totally possible to be overdressed at the Weasleys' near Christmas.

"Your sense of smell. It's gotten more sensitive after we shagged." Draco declared with some victory in his voice.

"Lies." I rolled my eyes and looked away from his shitty grin.

"I can tell because you smell another women on me and _you_ don't like it. You let me in, let the Veela out a little." He smirked, looking incredibly happy with himself.

"Doubt thats whats happening." I felt my blush start up as I rolled my eyes and continued my actions of shoving everything into my bag, manually. Still couldn't use magick till I was 17 while he could, stupid full-blooded mated Veela laws. He could do it to "protect and care for his mate" blah, blah, blah. Loopholes for the rich and powerful I say.

"Oh yeah?" He raised a brow, challenging my nonchalant attitude as he possibly spotted the blush that was creeping up.

"Uh huh." I nodded, pushing my clothes back into my bag. It was almost time to get the hell outta here.

He'd gone quiet for a second which really should have warned me he was up to something. I looked up right as he jumped me, moving me towards the bed in an oddly gentle yet demanding way. It seemed my body knew what he wanted while I didn't but I was still absolutely disgusted by his smell, to the point I almost wanted to vomit on him.

"So you don't feel revolted by my smell right now?" He whispered into my ear as I felt his hand slide up my dress to simply rest on my stomach. I pursed my lips and stared at the ceiling while he chuckled. Oddly enough, it didn't feel wrong to have his hand up my skirt...still felt like his mum would pop in at any second to scream at me for taking her son's innocence.

"It's horrible, isn't it? The smell of someone else on your mate? Makes you want to rip off their clothes, burn them, and keep them out of sight for a bit, doesn't it? Preferably shagging until all you can smell is you." He was having fun at this point with his voice getting gravelly with want. It was more fun than what I was having.

"No!" I disagreed with the whole part after the burning clothes bit. I definitely could go for burning his clothes, but I'd also be fine with burning half of my own if they weren't so expensive.

"Liar." He snorted as his hand slipped just below my underwear line on my hips. He glanced between my hips and my face before he continued, "If it makes you feel better, she tried to kiss me but I ended up hitting her in the stomach. It was completely by accident but there you go, love."

"Right." I mumbled, a little embarrassed that it actually made me feel better to know he'd rejected her for it. He simply smirked more and kissed my nose softly.

"Want to hear the story?" He raised a brow, tempting me to fall into his trap of actually being interested. I shrugged instead, hoping it'd come across as I didn't  _really_ care. 

"Alright, fine. Act like you don't caer but you have to follow me. I have a surprise for you." He grinned motioning towards the door with the hand that had been under my dress. I stood with him, following him to the door like the good little dog I needed to be until the school year started as I smoothed out my wrinkles from that little tussle.

"This was supposed to be a Christmas surprise but oh well." I felt his hands go over my eyes as he led me, he sounded giddy. It was a little alarming to hear a Malfoy that level of giddy. 

"Wait! Then just show me on Christmas!" I tried to skid to a stop but was only hiked up by my waist until I started to struggle with that too. 

"Come on, it's still Christmas Eve. We like to open one present the night before."

"But-" I started to protest until I realised he'd moved his hands away. I took in the potions lab with wide eyes and glanced back at him in confusion. I wasn't sure if this was actually mine to use and all or if I was just being shown what Snape's lab here looked like...

"I figured if you make a career out of something like Potions, you don't really need to learn something stupid like the Piano or a Violin." He shrugged, leaning on the door frame with one leg crossed over the other. He knew he'd hit home here with this.

"This is just...wow. Really just...brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!" I exclaimed as I darted around to look at everything. It was extravagant in it's set up, and perfectly sized for me. I didn't need to jump up to grab something off the top shelf, they were all at my height or below. It almost reminded me of my mothers lab before it caught fire. The remnants were still in place in the basement, father never touched it again and we knew to stay out of it after he'd caught me down there when I was 10. 

"Does this make up for the fact I smell like another girl?" He asked softly, wrapping an arm around my waist. His hand rested flat against my stomach as I took in each vial and cauldron with bright eyes. 

"Yup!" I chirped, not really thinking about what I'd answered. He snorted, placing chaste kisses down the back of my exposed neck to what he could see of my shoulder. 

"You know what's an easier way of eliminating that issue?" He murmured into my ear, gaining my attention as he focused on his spot on my neck.

"Huh?" I questioned mainly the air as I lost focus on everything but him. His tongue merely grazed over it and my legs seemed to just give up functioning. Annoying little blighters. 

"Just come up to me, start kissing me. Touch me. Anywhere you want.  I promise that I won't think about anything but you." His voice felt like honey, the way it curled warmly into my mind. That same oddly sweet smell dangled in the air, letting me know his allure was being used but I don't know if I really had a say in it at this point.

Velvety soft touches slowly lowered me to the ground leaving him to straddle me. I blinked and noticed a set of scaly looking white wings. It reminded me of a dragon's wings yet some how, when I touched them, they were supple, downy even, instead of cutting up my hands. The feeling was soothing in itself though shagging on the floor of my potions lab wasn't quite how I was expecting today to go. 

"Where would you rather then?" Draco's voice was the only clear thing in my peaceful, lust filled fog. 

"Bed." I muttered, digging my hands into his feathery soft hair. I just wanted more and more of him. 

This was a weird dream. It seemed I'd been raised and lowered quite a bit until I found myself amongst the smell of lust and heavy pheromones leaking onto the pillows. I guess last night didn't stay in that night, it seemed we were having a repeat gauging by the fact that I could feel Draco's breathing in my ear and hair. Sorry Harry, I was going to enjoy this. 

"Dr-drace." I was trying to talk through the sweet smell I kept inhaling. 

"What is it, darling?" His voice was just as breathless as mine though I think that was more from the exercises that he was experiencing. 

"I can't...cum. With your whole," I pulled a hand up waved it in front of my face, signalling somehow I meant his allure. "thing." 

"Oh, shit. Sorry." He apologised quickly as I regained most of my senses. I blinked a few times realising were we in bed now. I'd gained my senses enough for him it seemed as he continued what he was doing, that was shifting my body with the strength of his thrusts.

"Gentle!" I gasped, wrapping my body around his. I felt like I needed to be closer as possible, there couldn't be a single space between us right now. He nodded, kissing each spot he could as he went down my neck. He'd begun nipping at my shoulder when I jumped involuntarily.  

"Do you like it when I do that?" His voice was raspy, as I nodded, feeling the scaly wings again and stroking them. Each stroke forced a ripple of pleasure through his body resulting in a growl that just got deeper and deeper as I continued. I went to do it again when I felt a wave of that high as a kite kind of pleasure roll through me and released him as he did the same, choosing to lay by me in some kind of embrace. 

Our legs were tangled with me on my back and him propped up by his side and elbow. He seemed to be receding back to the Draco I knew before my very eyes. His hair lost it's gold qualities and returned to the silver colour along with his pointed beak-like nose, it'd melded back into the pointed button nose that all the girls enjoyed looking at so much. 

"All the girls might enjoy looking, but I promise it'll only be your children than have it." He smirked as I paused, realising he could not only hear my thoughts again but he'd also pushed the whole family thing again. His mistake, my gain.

"I guess that you think Harry has that sort of nose as well then?" I raised a brow, lining up the bait for him to nab. As I watched his face darken into a touch of fury, I knew it wouldn't take long. 

"You won't let that miserable sod touch you like this, you understand me? You will  _not_ have his offspring, Ara." The fury in his voice had me thinking this maybe wasn't my gain after all because now I was naked with a raging Veela who also held my life, my sister's life, and my father's life in his hands. I opened my mouth but he didn't seem to be particularly done with his rant. 

"I'll cut him up into tiny pieces if I have too, just to make him stay away from you. No one's going to want to shag you after I'm done breaking each of their bones one by one." His anger poisoned each word, driving home the fact that I'd made a life deal at 16 and the only way to get out was if he died early.

"You are  **mine.** No one else is allowed to hold you, touch you, or kiss you like I can. This mark makes sure of it." He hissed, straddling me again as I held up my hands when he leaned down to my neck. Half of me wanted to show him my bare neck, to allow him whatever he wanted to do. But the other half was more along the lines of _"FUCK HELLS BELLS, NO."_  . I had to make a move soon, he was awfully close. 

I felt my head move up and twist to the side, leaving his full access to one of my most vulnerable areas of my body. _Ara, what are you doing?  This is a terrible idea. He's going to rip your bloody thro-oh he likes it._ I watched him relax out of the corner of my eye as he sniffed around my neck, choosing to rub his cheeks over certain areas. When it seemed he was done, I laid there for a second longer, just going belly up so he couldn't get mad again. 

"There." He muttered, most likely to himself considering he simply choose to sit up now. Handing me a favourite dress of his and a brush for the possible hair mess I had going on right now. This was an odd way to take care of me, I guessed. 

When I'd finished, he pulled me up off the bed and wrapped an arm around my lower waist as he smoothed over my hair with his other hand. The familiar rag doll feeling returned as he kissed my forehead softly and began to move towards the door with me in tow.

Just one more day.

* * *

 

Christmas day was awkwardly family-like. More so than I ever expected from the aristocratic family that seemed to forever be stuck between polite and malcontent. Instead, everyone but Lucius was happy, and smiley. Even Snape cracked a smile at the mini potion making kit I'd wrapped up after one of our shopping trips down Diagon Alley last week.

Lucius and Narcissa had chosen to give me a joint present that took the form of a bottomless bag. It'd been charmed into allowing things like my cauldron's to go in it with little resistance. Draco had told me that my present from him would come later.

Snape's was oddly interesting, it was simply a letter. My recommendation letter. So far I was the most excited about that, I thought about hugging him but choose to not push it. With my luck he'd rip it up in front of my face and no amount of spell-o-tape could fix that.

I was led upstairs to the bedroom by Draco, who seemed a little anxious which was incredibly off-putting. He was always in control, always sure of himself and right now I was a _little_ worried, if I do say so myself...Okay I was a lot worried.

"So, your official present from me..." He started as he shut the door behind us and I sat down on the bed. I crossed my hands in my lap as I waited and watched him place his new broom next to the vanity stand near the door. It'd been a joint gift from Narcissa and I while Lucius and Snape had gotten him outfitted in all the safety gear I knew he'd never wear.

"Is that you go to the weasley's by yourself." He finished slowly, looking at me nervously for a reaction. At first it didn't register what he'd said and I just sort of stared at him in confusion. But then when I got it, I began to grin.

"Holy crap, seriously? You'd do that for me?" I clapped my hands together out of excitement.

"Yeah. I would." He gave me a small sad looking smile as he nodded. "Your things have already been flooed there. They're just waiting on you." He explained, motioning to the empty corner of his room. I ignored the oddly despondent tone he had and choose to hop up and hug him to me. It took him a moment to respond in turn, hugging me softly and letting me go quickly as I bounced around the room.

"Right right. Okay so, I'll get on my way now then. You should call Pansy or Blaise or someone to come over while I'm gone. Have a grand time with your friends, love!" I called as I went about the bedroom and into the hallway, leaving the bottomless bag on the bed. I'd hoped he wouldn't notice as I made my way to the flooing area in their home but it seemed he did.

"Ara. You'll want to take this with you." He called softly, moving to hand the brown bag to me as I stepped in. The rest of the family didn't come down here, probably because they didn't know I'd leave right this second. It almost felt a little wrong to leave without him but at the same time, I was just so excited to have my space at the burrow back to just me.

"Right right. Thanks, love. Bye!" I was too excited to pay attention to my use of constant pet names for him, choosing to ignore that bit too. Instead I just kissed his cheek and threw down the ash as quickly as I possibly could, calling out _THE BURROW._


	15. Chapter 15

I arrived with a bit of a coughing fit as I gasped at the sensations that flew through my body. They were a little different from what I was used to with flooing anywhere, more pulling and nausea.

"'Bout time you showed up." I peered through watery eyes at Fred and George Weasley sitting at couch. I spied the coffee table and glanced it a little too long.

"Yeah, mum wouldn't let us eat till you got here. " Papers were spread around the table that Fred covered up with his arm after noticing my curiosity.

"Sorry." I cleared my throat as I wiped my eyes with my pointers and my cheeks with my thumbs.

"Oi, Harry. Your girlfriend's here, _finally_." George yelled as I heard sets of feet hitting steps, like they were jumping off each step and onto the next.

"Ara?" I heard his voice before I saw him and I was a little disappointed it didn't bring out the fast beating heart in me that it had in the past.

"Hiya." I greeted, turning to face the guy that had been one my mind for a good while now.

Harry came around the corner first, kissing me at first. The kiss elicited a low whistle from the twins which led him to hug me tightly to him, as though it was just more reasons to show our affections. I reacted slower than I probably should have but I was a little distracted, spotting the youngest of the weasley's staring at us. She didn't look happy, a bit angry actually. I wonder what about?

"How are you? Are you okay?" He withdrew quickly, our lips made an audible pop as they unlocked. He seemed to be taking a step back to appraise me.

"I'm just happy to be here." I mumbled back, watching his green eyes dart around my person. His eyes finally landed on the Malfoy pendant that hung heavy on my neck right now. It felt like the room had gone silent for a pinch, settling the alarmed feeling right into my stomach. Like everyone had the same thought in their heads, _shes one of them._

"Is that Ara I hear?" Molly Weasley's voice broke the silence as she seemed to finally realise that someone had flooed into her home. I looked over my shoulder to see her having exited the kitchen. She was looking frazzled but still as warm as ever as she came closer to sweep me into a hug. I had last seen her over the summer. We spent quite a bit of time just sitting in the kitchen, learning to cook with a locomotor spell. She'd actually had to ask the Ministry for permission in the first place, a sort of homeschooling thing, I'd guessed.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're back here, safe and sound." She swelled with happiness and overtones of that motherly feeling I'd always craved. I officially couldn't let go of Harry now. It'd mean letting go of the Weasleys too, I'd have nothing soft to fall back onto. Cold white marble and blue eyes had never been less welcoming in my entire life than when Molly Weasley checked me over for any sort of injuries.

"Now then, let's see...you...dear." She held me at arm's length, her eyes strayed to the pendant around my neck as well. A knot seemed to have formed in my throat, with fear building that she'd send me back having that crest in her home. Molly Weasley's eyes darted back up to mine as I felt my lip almost pucker, she looked pitying. As though she simply felt sorry to see me going through such a hardship.

I was surprised when she pulled me back towards her chest in another warm hug, "Come, come. We can finally eat now that the family's all here!" Her voice was happy enough, grateful even as she squeezed me for a quick second and let me go again.

Harry was the first to move, coming forwards and taking my hand to press it to his lips in a small smile. I was a little taken aback by his sudden acceptance of the collar I seemed to wear now.

"If mushy is what you two are going to be like _all_ holiday," Fred began as they stacked all their papers into a pile. "Then I don't know if we'll see you much." George declared warily.

"I said, COME ALONG." Molly Weasley's voice cut through the prevailing atmosphere shrilly. It got everyone moving along quickly to the table, I sat down next to Harry who seemed quite accustomed to the fast moving food, grabbing portions for both myself and him. I hesitantly took a few bites out of the food he'd gotten me, with him looking quite proud of providing me with it.

Mr Weasley looked happy despite his healing injuries. Conversation darted around school and Christmas, but it stayed far far away from the Malfoys and my own family was nowhere to be found. Both would have been a relief if it were not for the heavy hanging atmosphere every time conversation stilled.

* * *

"You'll be with Ginny." Mrs Weasley smiled back at me, a hand softly cupped my jaw and cheek. The day hadn't been as awkward as I was expecting. We'd exchanged gifts and all, of course there were a number of hand knitted sweaters and socks with an initial on each item. Harry had elected to give me a small locket that contained a photo of us near the Black Lake, my head rested on his chest with a small smile to greet the viewer. Each time I opened it, both of us waved at Harry or I.

"Of course." I nodded with a small, nervous smile. "And thank you for having me, Mrs Weasley." I nodded my head again, this time in thanks that she was taking me into her home.

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way. Your sister was asked if she'd like to stay here as well, but she decided to stick with your dad." She explained, letting her hand fall away from my cheek.

"I imagine he needs some company around the holiday's anyways." Mrs Weasley finished softly, hesitant about how to tread with a girl and the mention of her dead mother. I tried to shrug it off calmly but I think it came out more mechanically because she hugged me again and ushered me into the small room.

Ginny sat on her bed with a book in her hand. It was rather neat and tidy for a 12 year old's room... _but_ it was probably because of the cot that was enchanted to float across from her. Mrs Weasley patted my shoulder and left us alone, going back downstairs.

"Hi." I wasn't greeted with much, more of a stare really.

"Hi." She said back as she stared at me and I stared at her as I shuffled to put everything under the cot. Well this is awkward. What do you talk to girls about? Boys? Probably boys.

"Find any good boys lately?" I blurted out, pressing my lips together as I hopped up on my bed. Great job, Ara. Just. Great. You really couldn't have made it any more awkward, could you?

"Um. I guess." She raised a brow at me and shrugged, "It's kinda hard to look when you've got at least four older brothers trying to scare everyone off." Ginny replied slowly. I nodded for a second, this was something I could talk about. Overbearing men. Totally my subject.

"Oh, I get you there. 110%, luv." I nodded resolutely this time, holding an O.K sign with my point finger and my thumb rolled together.

"How? Harry seems like he's the least over protective guy ever. Hes sweet and considerate, and pretty much perfect considering he has to deal with you and Malfoy non-stop." She declared with doubt in her voice. It seemed that news traveled pretty quickly around here. Made sense considering how big this family was.

"He is. It's just the Malfoy thing. He's always in my shit- I'm sorry." I held a hand over my mouth, realising I'd just cussed in front of the baby Weasley.

"Its fine. Its not like I've never heard a swear before." She seemed to loosen up as she grinned and shook her head at my apology.

"Right. Anyways, he's always up in my business, never leaves me alone for a second. He can even read my _thoughts_ now." I proclaimed with annoyance bubbling.

"Who is?" Harry's question dragged both of our attentions to the door quickly. I don't think I'd even realised that he was there. It seemed he'd been there for a while though, his arms were crossed as he leaned on the door frame.

"Uh..." Ginny and I shared a conspicuous glance before looking back him with both his brows raised now. "No one." We chorused.

"Uh huh. No one at all?" Harry stared at us patiently, a hard penetrating trance that seemed reminiscent of an auror and his suspect. His eyes switched off of mine when I raised a brow to focus on Ginny.

"She was talking about Malfoy!" Ginny confessed hastily, mouthing a 'sorry' to me as I looked back at her with mock-hurt that she'd rat me out. Harry had already identified her as the weak link.

"Ah. I see, thank you. Care to walk with me, Ara?" He looked a touch victorious as he motioned back out the door with his head. I rolled my eyes but nodded nonetheless. Following Harry down, it seemed that we were going outside for our walk. Fair enough. I lit my wand, letting it act as a flashlight for us.

He was quiet for a while, taking my hand softly to lead me in the dark. I wasn't sure as to what to say, honestly. What was there to say? I love you and all but I was destined for this guy we're both not that fond of and hes kinda changing my mind about it all. No biggie though. I'm jus-

"Why are you wearing his family crest?" His first question wasn't harsh, curious and almost hurt. It made my own heart hurt.

"Well. It was apart of his father's request to do so in case I ever die- what am I saying? _WHEN_ I die, that his son could life for a little longer before he passed." I explained, rambling just a little.

"Thats really shit of him. Figures its just so he can live longer." Harry grumbled, shaking his head in the light of my wand.

"Yeah." I shrugged. Harry's locket now hung above the heavy pendant, acting as some sort of parallel between the formal and informal that threw me for a slight loop. Harrys was a gift of goodwill whereas Malfoy's was a reminder of my promise. That I officially had no escape from my choices.

What a scary thought that is.


	16. Chapter 16

By the time Christmas break was over, I'd found myself rather tired and worn down. It'd been nice to see the Weasley's and Harry but...it was hard. Harry was so kind and warm but I'd been withdrawing into myself more and more by the end of it. The most I'd be interested in was a hand holding for a few minutes but the burning began to hurt just too much for me to handle.

I supposed I'd figured out exactly what Malfoy had meant by the mark not allowing others to come close anymore. It was dreadful in the most isolating of ways. The isolation took it's toll on me, I felt tired. So. Tired. Almost feverish to get back to school despite how much I'd been reliant on Harry.

He'd been a good supportive partner throughout all of it, expecting I was just ill and nothing else was amiss. I didn't have the heart to tell him, mostly out of selfish reasons like not wanting to lose him. He'd just been so wonderful, so easy going and freeing. He didn't want to follow me place to place, he just wanted me to be happy and healthy. I wasn't sure where the thoughts originally came from but I kept dreaming of him being the perfect father.

Sometimes I sort of disgusted myself. Scratch that, I disgusted myself almost all of the time but it was usually for something like dropping a biscuit on the ground and eating it anyways. Harry found it resourceful rather than gross, which was a plus. I'm sure Malfoy would have told me to leave it there, it could get me "sick". I'm pretty sure I'd already been infected by his saliva and I was seriously allergic to it or  _something_.

Ironically, right as all of this nonsense in my personal life came to a standstill, Hogwarts became a place of muted fear. The daily prophet was passed around, talk of all the death-eaters that had escaped Azkaban, the place that no one escaped was suddenly useless. It might as well have been a large vault door that just kept opening up for anyone at all.

Even the train station was quieter than usual and more empty, it seemed a few kids had been pulled out to continue their education at home. Harry, Ron, and I met up with Hermione rather easily before we got on the train. She was quiet but maintained the usual air of excitement she seemed to have before another semester of school started.

"I think I'm most excited about the study of ancient runes." She was always one to bring up some kind of school work, and I guessed that was her comfort.

"I'm not." I laid back against the red velvet seats, feeling weight on my shoulders.

"How the hell can you be excited about that Mione?" Ron was absolutely confused by it all and I didn't blame him one bit. Harry went to rub my shoulders which was a kind thought but I sort of just shrugged him off after the sensation of hot iron crept up on me again. I hated this but I found myself just wishing I could see Draco to get rid of it, even for just a little bit. Who knew two weeks could feel like years?

"It's fascinating." She was trying to defend herself but I quickly lost interest in the conversation, choosing to stare out the window and drown them out. I knew I was worrying Harry but I didn't know what else to do here. I'd have to let him go but then I'd be all alone.

Alone.

That was something I was definitely afraid of. It wasn't love, it wasn't even death, it was just the fear of being alone for eternity. I found people I loved and I wanted them to stay but people had this uncanny need to disappear from me ever so often, and it was usually my fault. Just like with Harry, I'd have to push him away and he'd leave with Hermione, and Ron.

"Malfoy?" Ron's irritated tone made me perk up slightly, hastily glancing over my shoulder to see if it was him. He was ignoring Ron, and all eyes were on me as I stared back at him. I was oddly shocked to see him, I mean I know he has to go back to school too but somehow my body was terrified but excited to see him so soon.

"Ara." He tried to greet me with an air of politeness that just didn't quite do it. I think everyone in the room felt the sultriness sinking behind his words, even Hermione blushed for a moment.

"Draco." I tried to keep calm, act like I didn't care, but it didn't quite have the tone that I wanted. Instead of 'oh hey, you' it came off as 'take me now' and I hated it. This was a new level of awkward. Someone take the wheel from me, good god.

"Did you enjoy the...Weasleys?" He seemed to struggle with Ron's last name, which irritated me slightly. The irritation helped me push off the horniness sinking it's teeth into me.

"It was great fun, right Harry?" I turned my attention from him, to the taut black-haired boy next to me.

"It was." He gave me a small smile, reaching for the hand I'd left on the seat between us.

"You forgot some of your things." Draco's voice was much darker now, as I snatched my hand off the seat quickly to stand up before Harry could touch me.

"I'll come get them now then." I declared louder than I really needed too. Draco held out a hand to me as I came closer. I made myself not to take it as I forced my way past him in the narrow doorway. I could feel the heat off of his body as I went past him, rubbing my shoulder against his chest. I'm not sure as to when I became hyperaware of Draco and his body heat in particular.

We walked in silence for maybe 30 seconds before I found myself being pushed into a bathroom at the end of the hallway. I didn't even realise I'd been walking to a dead end, I was more or less just hoping he'd tell me when to stop. As soon as the door shut, I felt his arms wrap around me in an iron grip.

"You look awful, Ara." His voice was muffled as he pushed his head farther into my shoulder.

"Wow. Thanks." I snorted lightly at the insult but found it didn't really upset me.

"I knew I should have gone with you." He sounded upset at the fact that I had come down with some kind of allergy, I'm still relatively sure that I'm allergic to him.

"Its good that you didn't." I felt like maybe this wasn't the best thing to say to him right now but I was trying to be comforting...for some reason.

"Why is it good?" He'd stilled his movements against me and I suddenly had the feeling it most definitely wasn't the best thing to say.

"Ara?" He sounded a little louder this time, pulling his face away from my shoulder and holding me as far as he could in the cramped space.

"Its nothing! It was just more relaxed." I shrugged awkwardly, my shoulder hitting the shelf on the wall. He peered at me as I started to get a build-up of nerves, what could he tell? Could he hear me right now?

"Yes I can." He looked a bit like he was ready to scold his three year old kid for sticking her hand in the cookie jar.

"Righto." I mumbled, looking towards the door.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd accompany me back to my cabin." It didn't sound like I had much of a choice in this, so I nodded. He opened the door and ushered me out with his free arm. Lovely.

I walked in front of him, not glancing in any of the train compartments out of fear I'd walk past Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting in one. I only stopped when he snagged the back of my skirt and pulled me back to the door I supposed he wanted us to go into.

I glanced around the room spotting my sister, Pansy, Zabini, and the other boy I'd been introduced too...Rott? No, Nott. It was Nott.

"Gents. Ladies." I greeted them all cheerfully, electing to sit next to my sister who gave me a small smile. I wasn't sure why she was here actually.

"What brings you here, Luna?" I elected to make conversation with her and just her. To be honest, I kinda missed her. Hard to not miss someone that you'd been with from the moment you were born.

"Draco invited me." She gave me a light smile, her eyes were begging me to just be happy he'd thought of it rather then flying off the handle about him interfering with what I thought I needed or wanted.

"That was...thoughtful." I gave her what she'd been asking for, and she rewarded me with a squeeze of my hand. Though it made me wonder, do I even know what I want anymore? Not exactly. I mean...everything about Harry was wonderful but I felt rather empty. I'd gone ahead and made a bag out of this whole thing.

"Its cute how you guys talk without talking." Pansy remarked loudly, stopping the conversations going on around us.

"I guess so." I glanced at her then at Draco. Something was different here...OH. She'd elected to switch seats with Zabini and was now sitting next to him, opposite of Nott,, Luna, and I.

"Remember how we used to do that?" She changed the focus to her and Draco with a large smile, making me squeeze Luna's hand a little more than I meant too.

"I remember how you'd rant in my ear when I was doing homework." He snorted, making Zabini laugh as well.

"Oh merlin, you remember that time you told her you'd spend the night at hers?" Zabini chimed in with a large, toothy grin.

"Yeah, completely forgot." Draco chuckled loudly as Pansy's face began to darken.

"She stayed up the whole night, and dumped a flaming kiwi tart on you the next day!" Zabini was wheezing at this point and I started to frown deeply. This felt kinda shitty. I mean, I don't like her but I didn't like this either.

"You're kinda a shit person." I noted, staring at Draco who stopped laughing almost automatically...in fact everyone was now silent. I could hear my own heartbeat,  _thats_ how quiet it was in here.

"You're not wrong." Draco shrugged, surprising me quite a bit as he leaned back into the scratchy red velvet of these chairs.

"Actually you're a bit better since she's come around." Nott's remark, surprised me even more.

"I...did not know that." I stared at him for a second before looking back at Luna then Draco. Okay, I officially don't know to do here.

"You'd be surprised at what you don't know for once, Ravenclaw." I rolled my eyes at Zabini. Something told me I was being made fun of for being in the so-called smart house.

"Thanks for the info, Slytherin." I retorted with a small smile. Maybe I'd actually like these people? I doubt it but, what's going to stop me from trying?


End file.
